Instincts
by xVenusRosex
Summary: Giiiiiirrrlll, you betta sit down and grab yo snacks! This is another typical SessInu story so don't expect much. Just sit on down for a slice of yaoi with a helping of cliches and overdone ideas. Tip: Play good music while you read if you don't already, it's awesome. Seriously. Oh yeah, there's mpreg too. Bet you thought you were free from that? Rated M for messy.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Emotionalities. Cussing. You may spontaneously combust into flames.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi to you? I wish I owned it, but I don't...so...yeah I make no money from this.**

* * *

It had always been difficult for Inuyasha to show his emotions. His deeper feelings were typically kept to himself. So much pain dealt in the past had caused him to form impenetrable walls which were not easily broken. Anger in the place of covering hurt. Frustration when he tried and desperately tried over again to communicate with others, only to be slighted when he wasn't taken seriously. Even now, he wondered if his wife or his friends even really knew who he was. Of course, they never could know. It wasn't their fault.

After all, he never revealed much.

Tossing a random stone away, he watched as it skipped over the water. Laying against the rough trunk, his ears swiveled curiously as he looked up. With a grunt he leapt into the branches and sat down as he typically did with the intention of delving into his thoughts. Nobody would believe that though. They liked to believe he was a stupid, arrogant being who could barely string two coherent thoughts together. Still, it wasn't their fault. He did present himself as somebody who was quite idiotic and brash. It was a defense mechanism, he supposed. It kept others away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice sounded loudly, even over the humming bugs. The heat blazed down on the girl as she walked towards the tree he was lounging in.

He smirked. She was the only one who truly stood by him. At first he had assumed she was naive when they had first met, until he realized that him being a half demon didn't mean much to her because people like him didn't exist in her world. She didn't care.

"What is it?" His eyes flickered down towards her, brow raised.

She gave him a knowing smile. "We're supposed to meet Sango and Miroku for dinner. Remember?"

Ah, yes. The annoying part about being a couple - having to mingle with other couples, friends or not. It just wasn't his thing. Being social wasn't high on his list of priories. However, if it was what Kagome wanted, then he supposed he'd have to just go with it. Otherwise she would 'sit' him until he had literally dug his own grave.

"Right." He mumbled, landing on the ground.

As he began making his way back to the village, she walked faster to catch up with him. "Wait up! I need a lift."

He sneered at her. "It's not that far."

She pulled her lips tight, but otherwise stayed calm. "I know that, but my feet hurt. I've been helping Lady Kaede and Rin in the fields all day."

Rolling his eyes, he continued to walk. "So? Sore feet ain't gonna kill you."

When he heard silence, Inuyasha knew he had messed up. He glanced over his shoulder and swallowed at the look on her face. He already knew what was going to come next.

"Sit!"

Beads glowed brightly as they forced him face down into the dirt as usual. Spitting out the mouthful of ground he'd gotten, he turned his head to glare at her. A weird, unexplainable fury lit up his veins. Normally he was irritated, but not this upset. He wasn't sure what was causing it.

She folded her arms expectantly. "C'mon, Inuyasha. Please?" Her tone was kinder this time, a sweet smile quirking her lips.

"Right." He muttered, standing up before lowering down to let her onto his back.

"Thank you!" Her voice was drawn out and almost mocking in nature as she giggled.

Rolling his eyes into what felt like another dimension, he continued to walk as he silently fumed the entire trip back.

o

Dinner wasn't much better. Inuyasha listened to them talk about very human things. Normal things that he didn't really understand. It was always like this. He sat there quietly during a meal, usually away from them, while they talked and played card games with each other. Occasionally Shippo would try to sneak some of his food, but quickly was reprimanded for that.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said warningly when he bopped him on the head a second time.

"It's not my fault the kid keeps trying to take my food." He then turned to the fox kit with a frustrated expression, "Just because you're leveling up on those fox demon exams and learning more tricks doesn't mean you can use them on me! Got that?"

"Why not? I'm practicing." Shippo said innocently, shrugging. The glint in his eyes told the hanyou that he was messing with him as usual.

"You're so annoying." The hanyou shook his head, biting into his fish.

"Oh, please. You're one to talk, Inuyasha!" The fox retorted, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"Now, now. Settle down please. Let's try to eat the rest of this meal in peace." Miroku glanced at the two with a somewhat stern look.

"Whatever." The hanyou mumbled.

"Cheer up, Inuyasha. You don't always have to be such a grouch." Sango told him, sighing a little. Even as serious as she could be sometimes, the demon slayer knew when to lighten up a little. The half demon was always on the defense.

He snorted rudely. "Yeah, whatever."

"Is that your response to everything?" Kagome looked almost exasperated, but covered it up with a gentle smile. "You could try being a little more-!"

"A little more what?" He narrowed his eyes.

' _I love him, but does he always have to ruin everything? This was supposed to be pleasant._ ' She thought, setting her chopsticks down with a sigh.

They didn't realize he was nearing his last straw. He felt that same heat from before return, stronger this time. It was frustrating for lack of a better word. There was something he wanted badly, yet had no idea what it was.

The hanyou always thought settling down and being in a relationship would somehow heal him or change the past, but it had done none of that. If anything, it had made it worse. He found himself growing more and more irritated as the days past. It was one thing to put up with the others' treatment while traveling to find Naraku. There had been a purpose back then, a reason for him to stick by his group. But now, things were not the same.

"You know what? Forget it. Be like that." Kagome said, shrugging as she sipped her drink.

A growl escaped him before he realized it. The sound was different from his usual low, annoyed growls. It was menacing, deep, and not something to be taken lightly. The others stared at him with wide eyes. Shippo, who sat next to him, backed off a little as he swallowed nervously.

"I-Inuyasha?" He squeaked, blinking large turquoise eyes up at him meekly.

"Relax. I'm not turning full demon or somethin'." He took a deep breath, attempting to calm his racing heart.

Kagome grinned out of relief. "Thank goodness. I would've been forced to subdue you in that case."

His head sharply snapped up at that. "Yeah..." His tone was light, distant.

Suddenly, he felt the strong need to get out of the stifling hut. Without excusing himself, he ran outside and into the forest. His heart was still racing, he couldn't control it at all. No matter how many calming breaths he took, no matter how much he willed his body to relax.

"Damn it!" Punching a tree, he panted as he noticed how off he was right now. The wood barely even cracked. Resting his head against the bark, he tried to focus. A rustling of leaves nearby disrupted his thoughts. He turned quickly, a hand gripped his sword's hilt.

His once racing heart nearly came to a stop. Puppy ears slicked back against his skull at the unnatural sight. Whatever it was, it was unlike any demon he'd seen yet. It was bald and pale, a stretched malicious grin on its face. It didn't walk - it hovered above the ground. It was somewhat tall, resembling a human man. The white kimono it wore drug against the grass as it floated closer. Its dark eyes scanned him in an interested manner, seeming pleased about something. Inuyasha stood completely still. His eyes widened further as it offered out a hand.

"What the hell are you? And what do you want?" He snapped.

The demon silently laughed, tossing its head back. The smile seemed permanent and that was when Inuyasha realize this demon didn't talk. It sent chills down his spine looking at that unnatural expression. The smile was far too wide for its face, all of its teeth sharp and blaringly white.

"You don't talk, huh? Well, I'll make you then." He smirked, though his gaze looked uncertain as he swung his sword back

The pale demon held a hand up and he lunged forward, only to realize he was frozen to the spot literally. Gritting his teeth, the half demon tried to move but couldn't. Cold sweat beaded at his hairline as he realized this being had some kind of strange power.

"Just tell me what the hell you want!" He yelled.

It reached its hand out again, releasing him from its spell. Its dark eyes glanced from the outstretched hand to his confused gaze. It nodded, beckoning him closer.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword, scratching at his neck nervously. His ears flickered as he glanced about curiously, wondering if there were more of them hiding somewhere. Even though he couldn't scent another one, it didn't hurt to take precaution. Surviving on his own in the forests had taught him that well.

' _The power won't last very long. It'll be enough. A taste._ ' It spoke to him telepathically. ' _You can come back for more, if you wish._ '

' _I don't understand. Why pick me of all people?_ '

It tilted its head. ' _Because you are sad and broken. You haven't been happy in a long time. I only come to those who no longer wish to live._ '

Inuyasha jolted at that. He was growing sick of his day-to-day life, but suicide had never crossed his mind. Well, not quite yet.

' _You've got it all wrong, alright? I do want to live._ '

' _Yes, but you yearn for change. Do you want it?_ '

Inuyasha swallowed, raising a brow. He glanced down at the hand, snorting rudely. "Why? So I can get some freaky, stupid powers? I don't need magic. I'm a demon."

If possible, the smile seemed to stretch more. ' _Half demon. A being who belongs in neither world. Yet, one calls out more than the other._ '

"Okay, now you're not making any damn sense." Inuyasha sighed, folding his arms. "I'm about this close to just killing you and getting on with my day."

The demon shook its finger at him tauntingly, shaking its head. The hanyou scowled at that, his glare growing more heated.

' _It's temporary._ '

Inuyasha could see this demon had no intention of leaving him alone, so he rolled his eyes and took its hand begrudgingly. A series of painful shocks traveled up his spine, causing him to yell out and clench his eyes shut. It was over nearly as soon as it started. Inuyasha stumbled back, breathing harshly as he felt a different sort of power travel through him. It was invigorating to say the least. Addicting.

"How long will it la-?" He looked up, only to notice it had disappeared. Perhaps he'd imagined the whole thing.

He walked through the forest aimlessly, subconsciously heading back to the village. He didn't actually want to go back, but figured it was better than being alone. It was, wasn't it? The hanyou looked up at the sun. They had dinner early today, so there was still time left before sunset.

The leaves rustled in the wind. The breeze was more than welcome considering the heat outside. Animals darted around nearby, the dirt hot beneath his feet. His puppy ears flickered when he heard someone approaching. Opening his eyes, he unfolded his arms which had been situated in his haori sleeves. Lazily, he rolled his neck and cracked his back a little as he felt a sense of calm overcome him. Despite the fact Kagome was coming towards him angrily, he wasn't worried this time.

"Hey." He stood casually, to one side as he smirked.

"That's all you have to say to me?" Kagome asked disbelievingly. "You took off without a word, that's so rude!"

"So?"

His tone was eerily calm, past casual at this point. It made the priestess pause as she focused on his aura. It was also then she noticed his eyes were a deeper color, a dull gold that had no life to it. It was dark, not in a full-blooded demonic sense. It was like he'd been enveloped in an unexplainable darkness.

Her eyes widened when she realized what it was. Just as there were priestesses and monks, there were people who practiced darker rituals. Powers that were better left alone.

"What have you done?" She asked quietly, a clenched fist raised against her chest as she scanned him worriedly.

He gave her a blank look. "Bored now."

She raised both brows, gaping at his calm tone. This wasn't like him. Reaching out to him, she was immediately pushed back by some invisible force. Looking up at him warily, she laughed nervously.

"This isn't funny, Inuyasha. Look, I know you were upset, but we act like that towards you all the time. We don't mean any harm by it." She smiled a little.

"Doesn't matter. I'm tired of being treated like a joke." Still, he didn't sound angry.

"You're not, you're our friend. We all care about you." Kagome said, looking hurt. "And you know that I love you. I mean, I'm your wife. Don't you trust me?"

"You know what?" He sighed amusedly. "You're right, it's not you guys. It's me. I'm sick of being the scapegoat."

"You're not-!"

"But I am. I always have been." Golden eyes narrowed slightly. "Even surrounded by people, I'm still having to fight for basic kindness. To be treated like...hell, I don't know...like someone who's...somebody normal."

"You are normal."

"Bullshit." His tone was terse and low, causing her to frown.

Tears filled her eyes as she shook her head. "I don't understand where this is coming from. Just talk to me, you know you always can."

A smirk twisted his lips. "Talk? I'm tired of talking. It ain't gonna solve anything. It won't change what I am."

"Maybe if you talked to me, you might feel better." She insisted, not about to give up just yet.

He shook his head, still looking oddly calm. "Nah, I'm good."

"You're being ridiculous." She said, her eyes filled with frustrated tears. "This isn't you."

He gave her a funny look. "How would you know, Kagome? Believe me, nobody knows me. Hell, I don't even really know me."

"Please, just..." She swallowed, wiping her tears away. "Let's go back to the village and just relax. You're just having a bad day. Although, you're always usually grumpy..." Laughing a bit, she looked up at him expecting him to just roll his eyes and laugh a little at himself, to take it easy.

He only stared at her. "You know all those times you ran home? Well, this time I'm the one that's leaving. Maybe you don't see anything wrong with my situation, but I do. I'm not your lapdog, Kagome."

"But-!"

"You treat me more like a brother than a husband. Like a goddamn pet, even. You never take me seriously and I'm sick of it." He said lowly.

Kagome lowered her gaze, knowing there was some truth to that. "Well, maybe I have treated you a little unfairly at times, but you haven't exactly been pleasant all the time either."

"I know." He said, his tone suddenly devoid of anger. "I'm the angry, hurt, idiotic half breed and you're the girl who was nice enough to look past my flaws. Sounds like a good love story, doesn't it?"

She could only stare at him, speechless.

"Do yourself a favor. Find somebody who's actually right for you. Someone who can love you without their past getting in the way."

"Don't leave." She murmured, attempting to step forward.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

Again, the invisible force prevented her from going anywhere. He looked apologetic, before that same calm replaced it.

With that, he took off again. This time he didn't plan on returning.

o

With these new powers, there was someone he wanted to test it out on. Vengeance coursed through him, propelling him forward until he found his next target.

It was Sesshomaru's unfortunate luck that he had decided to visit Rin on this day. As he approached the village, he could immediately tell something wasn't right. A dark power emanated from it. Whatever it was, it was leaving the village and heading right for him.

A displeased frown settled across his handsome features. He supposed that Rin might have to wait for her gift this time. Drawing Bakusaiga, he patiently waited until it grew closer. Whatever it was, he would eliminate it quickly. Such was his power, after all. There were few who could best him.

His eyes widened a fraction when he realized it was Inuyasha. It was indeed the hanyou, but he smelt distinctly different. The aura was evil, disgusting. It reminded him of Naraku.

"What has the fool done to himself this time?" Sesshomaru wondered aloud, frowning.

"I bet he's turned full demon again. The brat is so reckless, after all. You should simply kill him and get it over with, milord." Jaken complained loudly, haughtily tossing his face up.

Sesshomaru didn't respond as usual. There was no need for that. He didn't have to explain himself to the imp or anyone for that matter. Aside from his mother and Rin, he rarely responded to anybody unless it was important. Or an annoyance such as his little brother.

The hanyou landed in front of him abruptly, standing slowly. The demon lord instantly furrowed his brows, unable to help the slip in his icy exterior. He hadn't felt such darkness since...well, not for a long while.

Regarding him carefully, he wondered if Jaken was right after all. As if being half demon wasn't bad enough, he had such vile energy flowing throughout him now. His nose wrinkled slightly in disdain at what he considered a foul stench, the scent of a hanyou.

Still, he had let the fool live all this time. He had even allowed him to marry that human girl, Kagome. At this point, it seemed foolish to suddenly try to harm or kill him. He had ignored the younger male throughout his childhood and it wasn't different now.

"Why have you come to me, Inuyasha?" He used his name, yet it sounded condescending and unwelcoming.

"No more talking." He said blankly.

The demon lord was about to scoff at the absurdity of his poorly chosen words. He rarely talked as it were in the first place. Before he could throw in an thinly disguised insult about his sheer stupidity, he felt his body freeze into place.

Sharp golden eyes glanced up at him. "You-!"

Inuyasha made a movement with his hands, causing the other to be forced down to the ground. His muscles felt like they were being ripped apart as he fought in vain to break free of whatever was holding him back. His teeth gnashed at the pain, his eyes glowing red as he considered transforming.

"You're an asshole. A pathetic excuse for a brother. A murderer. You think you're so above everything. Perfect. Nothing's perfect, you know." He made another movement with his hands, stretching the other's joints and muscles to nearly impossible limits.

"I will kill you, half demon." He growled.

"So?" Inuyasha shrugged. "Do it. Hell, you wanted to. Just get it over with, then."

"You realize your priestess will surely miss you. Is this worth it?" Red eyes glared up at him, the once impeccable features growing distorted and frightening as his face partially transformed.

"Yes. Because I'm gonna kill you first." Sesshomaru noticed his tone was far too calm. It was that moment he realized the younger man was not himself.

Even in their estranged, turbulent past the half demon seemed to have some hope that maybe things could be brotherly between them. At the very least he hadn't wanted to end his life.

A pulsing in Inuyasha's body made him stop. Looking up at the setting sun, he cursed his terrible luck. Of course tonight would be the new moon. Just when he was about to get retribution. Scowling, he looked down at the older male.

"You're lucky." There was something about the way he said it that made the other feel uncomfortable.

Like he didn't simply mean lucky tonight, but fortunate to be full demon and to have known a rather charmed life for the most part. It didn't sit well with him. It made him feel guilt. He did not wish to feel such a human emotion. Yet it twisted at his insides, even as he stood up and pretended that had never happened. This almost felt worse than when he'd felt that aching despair and hopelessness when Rin had died a second time in the underworld.

Looking behind him, he noticed Jaken cowering behind Ah-Un. The imp finally peeked around the dragon, letting out a relieved breath.

"That was the most foul energy I've ever felt in my life." He shuddered.

"Indeed, it was odd." This time, he bothered to speak.

"Are you alright, milord?"

"I'm fine. Let's go."

o

Racing through the forest, he stared down at his hands as claws shrunk into regular fingernails. His hair looked as though blank ink had been poured over a white canvas, his eyes darkening, his body growing weaker as he turned mortal.

Once it had finished, he stopped to catch his breath. He abruptly collapsed to his knees as he felt the power given to him earlier drain away. Panicking, he shook his head. He needed this to last longer. Was it gone now because he was human? If Sesshomaru followed him, he was a dead man.

Now that his mind was clear and he was himself, overwhelming guilt ate at him for what he'd said and done to Kagome. The look of hurt on her face, her tears. Still, in his heart, he knew leaving was the correct decision.

It wasn't healthy to fight the way they did. Having disagreements was normal, but it seemed to be far too frequent between them. Besides that, he truly was tired of living in the village. Somewhere within the twisted corridors of his racing mind, he knew that he would outlive Kagome and the pain of losing yet another woman he loved would be nearly unbearable. It was better this way. She could live the life she deserved, and maybe so could he.

That is, if Sesshomaru or some other demon didn't kill him first while he was fragile and defenseless.

Looking down at his human fingernails again, a forlorn expression crossed his face. Should something attack now, he wasn't even sure he could muster energy to run. That magic, while great, had totally drained his energy.

It almost hadn't seemed real though. Whatever that power was, it had turned him into an entirely different person. Someone level-headed, calm, and powerful. He hated to admit it, but part of him had enjoyed it. The power wasn't demonic, it was different somehow. He wanted more, but had no idea how to find that creature again. Perhaps it would come to him.

When he heard rustling once more, he gasped as he turned his head. Expecting the pale creature to step out, his curiosity quickly turned into terror as a large ogre demon burst through the bushes, looming over him. The demon turned to him, smirking widely.

"I thought I smelled a human. You ought to taste good." Its deep voice rumbled.

Inuyasha froze to the spot, willing his tired body to move but it didn't budge. Fear encased him as he looked up at the nearly drooling beast, realizing that he may very well die tonight. He supposed he deserved it. There wasn't much to live for these days anyway. Nobody would miss him, except maybe Kagome. Despite her temper, she had a big heart.

He turned onto his stomach, flinching and tensing as he waited for the final blow when the ogre swung its large arm down at him. It would crush him instantly with its strength. Cringing, he clenched his eyes shut when he felt blood splash onto him, coating his body. In his mortal panic, he couldn't figure out what had happened.

Hands shaking slightly, he checked his body for wounds. His eyes were still closed, the thunderous sound of his heartbeat sounding in his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Doggystyle. Wait, what? M for language.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

"You are fine." The monotonous words made him snap his eyes open, staring up at the stunning creature above him. In the darkness, his silver hair stood out even more along with his bright markings.

"The hell-? Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha sat up slowly, placing both hands firmly into the ground.

The demon lord waited patiently for some semblance of gratitude, growing irritated when all the human boy did was stare up at him with a gaping mouth. Interestingly, this was his first time looking at his mortal form though. He looked like his human mother, Izayoi. The face, the hair, even those same dark blue-grey eyes. In this form, there was no doubt he was her child. Sesshomaru recalled he also looked just like his mother as well. It was apparent that their father had strength, but perhaps not the most powerful genes.

"You gonna stare at me all night or what? Just kill me already if you're gonna do it!" Inuyasha glared at him, attempting to stand.

Sesshomaru sneered at the boy. Was he not merciful? Had he not attempted to change his ways?

"There is no point in harming you now. I've had my chances." He bit out coldly. "Furthermore, you've grown so pathetic that there is no point in associating myself with scum any longer."

For some reason, hearing that the older man didn't even consider him worthy enough to harm anymore caused something in him to wither. It hurt, oddly enough. As much as the other man had hurt him in the past, he thought maybe...well, it was most likely wishful thinking and that was that.

"...because I married a human? Well, I'm not with her anymore anyway so..." He mumbled, staring unseeingly past the demon lord.

This did pique the demon's curiosity. "Oh? She left you?" It was a bold assumption, but not necessarily off-base.

Inuyasha gave him a sharp look. Offense was written all over his expression. "No, _I_ left _her_."

"It seems you been feeling your heat now. I wondered when that would take effect, since I have allowed you to live this long."

The way the other man said that sent cold chills down his spine for some reason. Inuyasha swallowed nervously, tearing his gaze from those resplendent golden eyes.

' _Allowed? If he hates me so much, why doesn't he just end it?_ '

"Wait...heat?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, before he scoffed. "I might be part dog, but that sounds farfetched. And stupid."

Sesshomaru only gazed at him calmly. "Demons do not go into heat. We have humanoid forms for a reason, it serves a purpose."

"Then what the hell are you babbling on about?" Inuyasha griped.

"Heat as in simple lust. Not to be confused with the heat of an animal, causing them to lose themselves to it and mate with anything acceptable regardless of consequence." Before the hanyou could blush and get as far away from the other man as possible, not wanting to hear this coming out of his brother's mouth, he added smoothly, "It's your basic instincts calling out to you. They crave demon contact."

"...huh?"

"Such an intelligent answer." He bit out with the vaguest hint of sarcasm, those sharp eyes narrowing further as though somehow disappointed with his intelligence. Or lack thereof.

Inuyasha breathed in deeply, not about to lose his cool. He couldn't afford to be his usual feisty self while mortal. He was far too weak to be mouthing off completely to a being who could just as easily kill him without effort.

"Whatever." He shook his head. "I just wanna know what you mean by demon contact- oh! Oh..."

"Indeed."

Inuyasha swallowed thickly. So the reason behind his frustration was simply his stupid instincts. That's it. No mating season, heat, none of that. Just pure longing to be with a demon. Someone powerful.

"You may love humans, and you may be part human, but it is painfully obvious your demonic instincts are stronger." Sesshomaru seemed to smirk, only making him more nervous. "Hence, perhaps, why I have failed to kill you as of yet. Half demon you may be, but there is power there."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. It sounded like a very odd, convoluted apology but he reluctantly accepted it nonetheless. He simply nodded uncomfortably, glancing about as his cheeks flushed red.

Without another word, the demon turned on his heel and began walking. Inuyasha watched his retreating back for several moments, before shakily standing and following after him. He wasn't sure why the hell he was compelled to follow the bastard - if it bothered Sesshomaru, he gave no indication.

o

Minutes later, he was standing near warm, bubbling water. The demon lord looked over at him expectantly. He glanced at his brother disbelievingly, his face softening as he smiled moments later.

Walking over to the rocks nearby, he slipped off his bloodied haori.

"Uh, thanks. You know-!" He looked up, only to see he was already gone.

His heart sank just a bit. Not that he liked Sesshomaru's company, but it was reassuring to have a strong demon around while he was stuck this way.

' _Whatever. I don't need him._ '

Secretly though, he hoped the bastard was close.

What Kagome and his friends had never realized, was that this used to be a not so uncommon occurrence in his past. Many times during his childhood, Sesshomaru had been there lingering in the shadows watching his movements. Protecting him when all else failed, when he was small and pathetic and could not fight back.

He never questioned why he didn't bring him back home. Inuyasha supposed half breeds weren't allowed to live amongst demons like him.

More than that, their relationship had not been so utterly terrible as the others liked to think. When he was younger, things were different. Sesshomaru hadn't liked him, but at least acknowledged him from time to time. Gave him sustenance and demanded that he grow stronger, lest their father's death be in vain. It was part of the reason he had wanted the sacred jewel so badly. Not just to become stronger, but to prove to Sesshomaru that he was capable. What he hadn't realized at that time, was that his half demon strength was more than enough.

The demon lord refused to see the pup perish, at least until he had met Kikyo. That had ruined everything between them. As soon as Sesshomaru had heard he succumbed to a spell by a mere human because of love, he had turned his back on him.

And when he found out about who was to have Tetsusaiga, that had broken whatever brotherly bond he felt towards the hanyou.

It seemed things were better now though. He seemed more relaxed these days, no doubt thanks to Rin. He wasn't kinder, but he at the very least he was not as cruel as he had been before. Recently, he had gotten his own sword, making the goal to take back Tetsusaiga seem foolish.

Maybe there was a chance they could regain their brotherly bond.

"Sesshomaru? Hey, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, now fully submerged in the hot springs.

"Quiet." The voice came from above, and he looked up to see him nestled comfortably on a branch. His soft fur was wrapped around his body, his eyes closed as though sleeping. The younger man knew better though.

Inuyasha blushed out of embarrassment - not because he was naked, they were both men after all. It was more that his senses were so weak that it was laughable.

He couldn't wait until sunrise.

"Are you well enough to walk?"

That question surprised the hanyou. He sputtered, coughing out the water he had accidentally swallowed. "It's not like I'm going anywhere with you, so why do you care?"

Sharp eyes focused on him suddenly. "Interesting. So you would prefer to make yourself miserable by staying with the girl?"

"I'd be more miserable with you." He retorted sulkily. "Besides, she won't forgive me if I came back. Neither would my friends. So I'm gonna just travel, live life alone. That's the way it's supposed to be."

"For whom?"

"For...damn, you're an asshole." He stared distantly ahead as he folded his arms on the edge of the springs. "For half breeds, moron. You know that so quit actin' naive."

"You are the naive one, Inuyasha."

"Figures you'd say that." A tired smirk pulled at his lips, his eyes narrowing lazily. Honestly, he was too exhausted to even be pissed.

Sesshomaru leapt down from the branch gracefully, startling him. He regarded him coolly, tilting his head somewhat.

"You will stay with me for the night. We will part ways in the morning." Sesshomaru ordered, giving no room for rebuttal.

Inuyasha glowered at him, yet nodded. It was the only sane choice. He was drained from that dark energy and venturing out in the demon-infested forest would prove fatal most likely.

As he got out and dried off, he noticed the other had the decency to turn around while he changed. Once his clothes were on, his stomach growled loudly. The demon lord looked back at him blankly.

"You should go find something to eat."

"I'm not a child, like Rin or something. You don't have to tell me that." He folded his arms as though that solidified his point.

"Hn."

o

His transformation woke him up out the surprisingly deep sleep he was in. The pulsing began and as he yawned, he poked his tongue against his fangs. Smirking, he swiveled his ears as he rubbed at his eyes. He jerked slightly when he noticed the penetrating gaze of his brother. The demon lord sat nearby, his fur encased around his body and Inuyasha's. He seemed bothered by something, eerily silent for several moments. The awkward silence was predictably tense, so thick it felt like a heavy weight had settled over them.

"What was that energy last night? I don't care, merely curious."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I dunno. It wasn't like anything I've ever encountered."

"You were not yourself."

He bit his lip, sighing through his nose. "I know."

"Will this be common with you?"

"No...no! I-!" Inuyasha incredulously glared at him, unable to form proper sentences for a few moments. "It was a mistake!"

Sesshomaru stood up, walking away silently. Inuyasha watched him with mild annoyance. He was beginning to realize him leaving with no explanation was normal behavior for him. Jaken was still sleeping, snoring loudly as he rested on Ah-Un's back.

He figured the older man was going to give Rin her gift now. It had probably been his intention last evening, until he'd gone all dark magic on him. Still, as bad as it felt afterwards, he wanted more.

He knew that was an impossibility. That was the first and last time he would ever dabble with black arts.

o

He grew bored waiting for Sesshomaru. In fact, he wasn't sure why he was waiting around. They were supposed to part ways. Right now, he should be living his life of solitude. The life of a half breed. In his own quiet world, where he was safe and unbothered. It sounded a bit selfish, but to him it wasn't. It was liberating.

Sesshomaru had to be lying. His instincts didn't want another demon that bad, did they? With a sinking feeling, he knew the older man was right. Otherwise why would he hurt Kagome so terribly, why would he feel so frustrated with his life if he wasn't truly content. Maybe he did want the touch of someone like him, but it could never happen. Being alone had always been apart of his fate. To be hated and excluded for being different.

He bit down into his fish, chewing slowly as he gazed at his reflection. By now, he'd ventured quite far from their makeshift camp. He was certain there would be no more contact between them. Sighing, he tossed away his stick, a single fish still skewered on it. For some reason, he wasn't hungry anymore. It seemed only less than a day on his own, and he was already lonely.

"Damn it, I should've never done that to Kagome." He muttered, his gaze hardening. "I'm such an idiot."

"You are."

The other straightened up, glancing back at him casually. He thought he had scented him, but couldn't be sure if it was real or made up from loneliness.

"Sesshomaru."

The demon lord stepped closer to him. Inuyasha stood up as well, walking towards him until they were inches apart. He scanned him, wondering why he seemed different. It was then he noticed his armor was missing. Probably took it off while in Kaede's hut, the place was quite small as it were.

"They are looking for you." He knew that meant his friends.

"I can't face them yet. Not after what I did." His ears lowered slightly.

The silence drug on uncomfortably. The hanyou pursed his lips, folding his arms as he glanced for an escape route. He finally sighed and just began walking forward, paying the other male no mind any longer.

"Try not to dishonor our family further by mating with low class demons." His tone was sharp, designed to bruise.

Inuyasha stopped at those words. "I can mate with whoever I want. If you were fine with me marrying a human, I'm pretty damn sure you don't care who I mate with."

Sesshomaru didn't reply. It was silent for many long, painful moments until the younger of the two spoke.

"Anyway, I like being alone. Relationships are too much damn work for me. It involves so much that I'm not sure I'm willing to give."

"Such as?"

"You know already, cause you lack these things too. For example, basic compassion. Kindness. Understanding. Trust and crap like that, things that make bonds stronger. I try to be that way, but...I'm not." He swallowed thickly.

"Those are human sentiments." Sesshomaru insisted.

"No, they're not." Inuyasha smiled sadly, "How stupid do you think I am? I've seen demons in relationships before. Not much different from humans, believe me."

"..."

"It's just you and your mother that are so haughty. I've never met her, but I assuming she pumped all that aristocratic holier-than-thou crap into your head." He muttered lowly.

"You dare speak to me this way, cur?"

"You gonna stop me?"

Sesshomaru looked as though poised to attack. Green poison dripped from his claws, red lingering in his cold gaze. He moved even closer, so that their bodies now touched. Inuyasha winced as the poison caught his wrists, burning into them.

Their eyes locked for what felt like an eternity. Neither broke the gaze.

"You annoy me. Go." Releasing him, he stepped back with a mildly disgusted expression.

This was exactly why he didn't like the brat. He reminded him of his shortcomings, quite blatantly at that. No one dared speak to him the way Inuyasha did. Yet, part of him did not mind it.

Inuyasha was unable to move though. Feeling the essence of the other's power had caused a hormonal reaction. The heat returned, the longing for a demon. Luckily, it was not like the typical heat of an animal. He could still think clearly. And he knew feeling like this towards his brother was all kinds of wrong. Sickening. Yet he wondered why he wasn't nauseous at the thought of - nope, he needed to be thinking about something else entirely.

The hanyou turned to leave, mortified at having such thoughts. Yes, they were both dog demons but still. He didn't care if it was normal in demon culture to mate within your own kind, he'd rather be alone. Or maybe he'd find a demon outside of dogs that didn't care about the whole half breed thing. He doubted it, but there was a chance.

It caused a gross, yet mildly amusing thought to cross his mind. He was dumb enough to actually say it out loud. "Ha! I should look up the wolf. He's stupid, but-! Oh wait, that's right. The guy got hitched already."

A hand roughly pulled his shoulder back, spinning him around. His expression was calm however. "I will not permit you to mate with filth."

Inuyasha had been joking, but that struck a nerve. "First, I don't like men like that. Second, he ain't filth. Didn't you consider me filth too not so long ago? Kouga's decent, once you get past the stench. I mean, he's not such a bad friend now that he stopped pining after Kagome."

"That may be so, but you still should come home."

The younger man smirked far too widely for his liking. "Why? You don't trust me? Why the hell do you even care?"

"..."

"What? Are we gonna be a big, happy family if I come home? I don't think so."

Golden eyes narrowed slightly. "Inuyasha-!"

"Things have fallen apart." His tone was suddenly serious and even despite the welling human emotions that he tried to quiet, "They've fallen apart between us. Nothing can change the past."

"Inuyasha." He gave him a confused, yet warning look.

"You can't put things back together the way they were. It's just...you know, it takes time. Trust has to be built again on my side. You have to stop being such a cold bastard all the time. It's something that'll take forever." He paused, looking around before staring pointedly at him, "You can't just follow me, save me from a demon and expect-!"

"I know."

"It's a long and important process...and hell, can we just skip it?" Inuyasha breathed, looking exasperated.

Mistakenly, Sesshomaru assumed he meant giving into his heat. "You want this?"

Although he found the younger man highly irritating, he was a suitable choice for a mate. While mating with siblings was not generally common, it usually happened in desperate times when the population was low. This was of course a moot point, since a man could not carry a child. In any case, he was far too picky for his own good. His only other choice would have been Rin, if not for the fact that he met her so young. No matter how much she grew, he would remember that little girl. Her human blood would always ensure their love would be short lived.

"Yes. I think I've made that pretty damn clear." A brow was raised, an annoyed look on his face. He thought it was obvious he did want to form a bond as siblings again. It couldn't hurt at this point. Everything was a mess right now.

Sesshomaru was hesitant for once in his life, not much of the romantic type. And certainly not one to give into his lower, base instincts. When he pressed his lips gently against the hanyou's though, it made him feel warm in more ways than one.

The younger man was having none of it, shoving him off while sputtering incoherently. Wiping his lips, Inuyasha stared at him with huge eyes before taking off towards the clearing ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: You're still reading this? Bravo. M for language and sexy time.**

 **Disclaimer: For diddly's sake, dang flabbit I don't own it okay?**

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap!" Inuyasha chanted, holding onto his head as though it would protect his sanity.

His ears were twitching like crazy. For the past hour, he'd been hiding up in the sacred tree. His mind was a whirling, confusing haze. Trying to block out what had happened earlier, he leaned against the trunk with the intention of taking a nap. Soon his eyes shot open, bombarded with images of silver hair and gold eyes that were not his own. Gagging, he leaned backwards to calm his stomach down.

"Ugh, that was so weird." He groaned.

Looking down at the traitorous part of his body, he rolled his eyes. He willed the hardness to go down, but no such luck. He refused to please himself this time, knowing what the hell had caused it in the first place. The hanyou felt like regurgitating his lunch just thinking about it again.

So then, he wondered why his body reacted like this. Clearing his mind, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Okay, no problem. Just think about something gross...dead mice. No...kittens." He grimaced, shaking his head. "No, I like cats...damn it!" Then a lightbulb went off and he smirked, "I've got it. Okay...just think of Kaede...topless."

Immediately he fell crashing out of the tree into the bushes rather ungracefully. Pulling the twigs out from his hair, he shrugged casually. It had definitely worked. He realized it was disrespectful to her, but it's not like she heard him.

"Man, she'd kill me if she ever heard me say something that rude."

"Who are you referring to?"

Inuyasha gasped, snapping his head over at the very person he was trying to forget about. Scrambling back, never taking his eyes off him, he drew his sword.

"Don't try nothin' funny."

"I misunderstood you. I know now what you meant."

"Good."

Sesshomaru turned away from him. "I'm going home. Follow me if you so choose."

He noticed Inuyasha sheath his sword, plopping down in front of the sacred tree casually. It seemed he had no intention to go with him. Normally, he didn't care what his brother did. That kiss had sparked something in him and he was not about to let it go so easily.

"You leaving or what? Geez, stalker." Inuyasha snorted rudely.

Pulling him up roughly, he pressed him against the tree. The hanyou let out a shocked gasp, the possessive grip frightening him as much as it turned him on. The demon lord scanned him blankly, before meeting his gaze.

"You still smell of heat. Perhaps you felt something too."

"Yes. Disgust. Lots of it." He retorted, growling lowly when Sesshomaru didn't release him.

The older male loosened his grip but that was about it. He was still stuck against the rough bark. As much as he hated to admit it, Sesshomaru was stronger. Grunting, he tried in vain to free himself.

"Let me go. I'm not gonna give into some stupid instincts all of a sudden. I'm not a damn dog!" He shouted.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, a brow arched just slightly.

Inuyasha grinned half-heartedly, looking anywhere but his eyes. "I wish I'd said something else."

It was silent before the demon lord stepped back and tilted his gaze upwards to the sky.

"You are partially right. I let my own instincts guide me foolishly. I presumed too much." He turned on his heel, walking away. "You are beneath me in any case."

"Wait!" Inuyasha realized that was cliché to say for a reason. After having him against the trunk, exposed and vulnerable, he wasn't just gonna leave like that. Not after embarrassing him.

He figured maybe all this had happened for a reason. Instincts were there for a reason. It might not be such a horrible idea to find some release, even if was with the person that he could stand the least. Inuyasha was not totally stupid - he already knew the ins and outs of how demon clans worked on a basic level. This, whatever this was between them, was not considered abhorrent. It wasn't common either. Still, maybe they needed to do this. Get all the hate, the rage, the bothersome emotions out and finally they'd be able to leave each other the hell alone after this.

"Hn?"

"You started this. You're finishing it." The hanyou growled, tossing his sword aside.

A few tense, quiet moments passed before the other spoke.

"You presume to tell me, this Sesshomaru, what to do? Humorous." His smirk was more on the deadly, evil side and the half demon suddenly wondered what he'd gotten himself into. Damn, maybe he was dumb like everyone said.

"It's just - you're the one who got all touchy-feely before. So do it then." He challenged, stepping closer to him. "But after this, no more contact. Just...no more. I'm sick of you."

Sesshomaru tilted his head almost as though he were amused. "The feeling is mutual. However, not so long ago you seemed quite interested putting aside our-!"

"I changed my mind." He said, hands dropping to his sides. "Now are we gonna talk about our feelings some more or are you-?"

"Silence." The demon lord commanded lowly. "This does not have to be serious. It is not mating. We will not be forming any bonds. We will not talk about how you feel. It just is."

"Good."

' _I can't believe I'm about do...this...with him. I've really hit rock bottom._ ' Inuyasha thought, frowning as the older man pulled him in for a harsh, bruising kiss.

The elder of the two was thinking very much along the same lines. How disgraceful he was being in this moment, giving himself to a half demon. However, this wasn't just a random half breed. This was Inuyasha. And he'd proven to him over the years that he was strong. That he was worthy of his acknowledgement. That their father's sacrifice had been worth it.

Sesshomaru slammed him against the tree, nearly knocking the breath from his lungs. He let his hands slide down the smaller man, feeling him tense. He half-way expected Inuyasha to suddenly come to his senses and shove him off, but no such thing happened. Not just yet.

Inuyasha's heart thumped wildly in his chest as he loomed over him. Those eyes pierced straight through him and made him feel exposed. He wasn't sure if he cared for it.

His haori was all but ripped off, a hand grazing his nipple before he had time to properly react. Inhaling shakily, he moaned as warm lips pressed against his jaw, his pulse point, all the way down to his chest. Grabbing onto Sesshomaru's hair tightly, he moaned as a tongue gently flicked over rosy buds. He shook slightly as his obi was thrown to the side, his hakama soon slipping down to his ankles. Inuyasha hastily stepped out of them, noticing the older man hadn't bothered to undress. It was clear he had no intention to.

Lowering them both to the ground, Sesshomaru removed the offending undergarments. Once all annoyances were out of the way, he leaned down to tentatively lick the sensitive shaft, swirling his tongue against the tip. Inuyasha was unable to help the loud moan, blushing as he realized how vocal he was.

As though sensing his shame, the other man's eyes flickered up to his face. He only pressed his tongue harder against the leaking tip, making the hanyou tense and throw his head back, a cry of pleasure piercing the nearby forest. This was the first time he had done this, but clearly the other was enjoying it if his sounds were any good indication.

A hand slowly stroked along his thighs, a finger gently pressing against his entrance. Inuyasha tensed, preparing for the pain. The older man distracted him by taking his entire length, one hand caressing his sac. The other pressed in as far as it could, causing the hanyou's hips to jerk. His cock was throbbing urgently and Sesshomaru took him in further, nearly choking but kept his composure. He pulled back so that he could pump his arousal with strong, yet deliberately slow movements while he licked at his balls. The hanyou moaned as the aforementioned finger went in further to the point of pain. It was overwhelming to experience such intense pleasure and discomfort at the same time. It was all he could do to repress his loud moans. A desperate humming built in his throat instead, needy and shaking from the pleasure he was receiving.

Sesshomaru was starting to taste something, which he assumed were precum, licking it off his sac causing the other to pant heavily. Inuyasha keened loudly, digging his claws into his shoulders. The demon lord did not mind the pain. It encouraged him to keep going if anything at all.

"S-Shit!" The hanyou gasped, feeling the brink of release all too soon. He needed it to last longer. "Sesshomaru...stop..." His body was tensed, warmth coiled tight in his stomach and loins, the tingling pleasure beginning to overtake him. He was so close, so damn close.

The demon lord paused, staring down at him blankly. Yet a silent question lingered in his cold gaze.

"Fuck me already."

Again, that venomous smirk appeared.

He roughly flipped him over and all the half demon could hear was rustling before he felt his member lined up at his entrance. It slid teasingly against him, warm and throbbing. Almost as though to tell him he wasn't worthy of this. That he would never bed one such as him.

Then came the pain. He wasn't that gentle, but it wasn't too forceful either. Just enough to knock the breath from his lungs and cause great discomfort. He moaned at being filled too fast, his entrance stretched to limits he didn't realize were possible. This was his first time being with a man, everything was so similar yet so different from what he was used to.

"Inuyasha?" He could swear he could hear a hint of concern.

"M-Move." The younger man panted, unable to stand the silence any longer. The feeling of anticipation, the hot skin against his own. Turning his head back, he saw that the demon lord had in fact kept his clothing on, perhaps as a sign of dominance. He wouldn't reveal his pristine flesh to him, he supposed he wasn't considered worthy enough to see him vulnerable.

Sesshomaru didn't move though. Inuyasha noticed his eyes were wide, unusual for the stoic demon. Calculating eyes watched a pale, bald demon move through the bushes nearby, disappearing as quickly as it came.

"What is it?" He growled. He couldn't stand it. Inuyasha muscles tensed, his entrance tightening around his hard length. The awkwardness of the situation seeped in the longer they did nothnig. His once fogged, aroused mind was becoming clearer again. "Now would be a great time to start moving."

A gentle thrust made him moan and dig his claws into the earth.

"It's nothing."

It was a pleasurable haze after that. It could've been minutes, hours. Skin slapped against skin as the thrusts picked up in pace and rhythm. Inuyasha met his thrusts in time, gasping as he tried to hold back his release. He let out a surprised cry as his prostrate was hit for the first time, his eyes widening before they clenched shut as his cock hit it repeatedly in just the right spot. Precum leaked out profusely, his cock twitching as he felt his muscles finally tense to the point of no return.

"I can't-! I'm gonna..." He panted harshly into the ground as he fell onto his elbows, seed spurting out in ropes.

Sesshomaru came not long after, filling him with his seed as he grunted, thrusting more languidly now. Finally after several moments of catching their breath, he pulled out and laid next to Inuyasha.

The younger man kept his back to him the entire time, secretly enjoying the warmth of his fur. He heard him get up moments later and leave as though nothing happened. A sad, yet amused smile graced his face before he scoffed indignantly.

Pulling himself up, he sighed heavily.

"I guess I should-!" He paused, sniffing the air.

Paling, he scrambled to put his clothes back on. That was Kagome's scent. Apparently, she hadn't left just yet. Just his damn luck.

She walked along the path nearby, her backpack not overstuffed as it typically were. Her eyes widened, her head turning towards the trees. Peeking through the foliage, her face fell with shock as she saw a red blur.

"Inuyasha! I know you're nearby!" She shouted. "Sit!"

He came crashing down, a more unpleasant experience than usual given the fact he'd just had such a great release.

' _That damn wench...I love her but still._ ' Brushing himself off, he turned to give her a dirty look.

She leveled him with an equally hard stare, crossing her arms. Tapping her foot, she raised a brow. Her priestess robes billowed slightly in the breeze as she waited impatiently for him to talk.

"Kagome...what do you want me to say to you? Sorry ain't enough." Inuyasha said, shrugging. "But I am sorry, okay?"

Her gaze softened slightly, but her stance was still defensive. "I should purify you, jerk."

Inuyasha smiled nervously. "Hey, c'mon. You're not normally this mean Kagome. Take it easy, will ya?"

Her eyes widened furiously. "I'm not mean, I'm hurt. There's a difference. You hurt me, Inuyasha. You were my husband...I loved you. I may not have shown it well enough but I did."

He looked down, ashamed again at his actions. This was why he wanted to avoid people now. He just wasn't good at interactions. Or dealing with other people's feelings. He barely knew how to deal with his own. He'd just screwed his enemy, which proved how messed up he was. At least he thought so.

"I'm sorry." He tried again. "...wait a second, loved? As in, the past?"

"Yes." She looked uncomfortable. "I appreciate you protecting me all that time, but you've crossed a line with me. I'll forgive you, but still I've never been so hurt before in my entire life."

"Kagome..." He frowned, looking frustrated. He was mad at himself, not her. "Damn it, I don't know what else to say."

"Don't say anything." She looked towards the village. "I was gonna go back home to stock up on supplies. I'm staying here and not because of you. I like it here and I have people I like here that actually respect me."

"Good. I mean, it's your life anyway. I can't stop you from being here." Inuyasha said, not sure why he was blushing. He hadn't felt quite this ashamed at himself ever.

"I can't stop you from being here either, so if you want to stay in the village I don't care. Maybe...eventually...we can start over." She looked panicked when she saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "As friends. Only friends. Got it?"

"Yeah."

She gave him a reluctant smile, avoiding his gaze. "I'll bring you back some ramen. I know you like the stuff." Her tone was terse though, as reluctant as her grin.

"...thank you, Kagome."

"You're lucky I'm so nice." She brushed past him, making her way to the well.

He sighed heavily, glancing back at her as she left.

o

The next few months were interesting to put it lightly. He went back to being the scorned half breed. As much as he wanted to be alone, he'd gotten too used to the village to leave it just yet. Sure, Kagome hated his guts along with Sango, Shippo, and basically the entire female population of the village. Word had spread fast about their breakup.

Miroku spoke to him, but he could tell it was only out of kindness. The monk seemed more irritated by him as well.

Still, he worked hard to earn his keep. Kaede wasn't gonna just let him lay around all day. Since living with her, he'd been doing most of her chores. Sweeping the floors, patching up the hut whenever it was damaged, and helping her cook the meals for the three of them. Rin lived with her as well training under her as a midwife.

Since getting to know the kid better, he was surprised at how normal she was. After being in Sesshomaru's care he had assumed she'd have all kinds of issues being raised by such a cold, cruel demon.

However, she was a breath of fresh air. A sweetheart, really. She was always smiling and talking. She seemed so well-adjusted for a girl who was in the care of a man that supposedly despised humans and half demons.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Rin asked, crouching in front of him.

His stomach was in knots. He'd been feeling more tired and hungry than usual the past few months, but this was the first time the hanyou had felt so nauseous. Inuyasha was certain it was the smell of the stew.

"I'm fine." He assured her, swallowing several times to keep the bile down. It eventually worked but he still felt like crap.

"Will ye eat with us Inuyasha?" Kaede asked, pouring the stew into a bowl.

"Nah, I'm gonna go catch something else." He said, standing up.

As soon as he was gone, the girl turned to the elderly priestess. "Does he look a bit bloated to you? I can't tell underneath his baggy clothes."

"Rin!" She admonished.

"I'm just worried about him." The girl insisted, laying her palms onto her folded legs. "He barely eats anymore, he's always napping when he's not doing chores, and I think he may be gaining weight."

"Yes, well, he and Kagome are still recovering from their divorce. People go through physical and emotional changes after a breakup sometimes. Ye will understand one day, Rin, when ye fall in love." Kaede smiled at her, passing her a bowl.

"It's not..it wasn't..." Rin bit her lip, trying to think of a way to explain. "I saw him remove his haori the other day, and it didn't seem like he was overweight. It...was more like...like, you know. An illness."

"Ye should not trifle in adult's business. Ye are not yet grown." Kaede said, chewing her food quietly.

Rin almost gasped at that, oddly offended. Her lord had never treated her like a child. Sesshomaru had been fair, and kind, and strong, and was never this snappy.

"I _am_ old enough to understand. I'm almost thirteen and I'm delivering babies all the time. I know where they come from, Lady Kaede." Rin explained, stirring her food a little.

"I know. And I also know that most girls ye age are already preparing for marriage. Still, Inuyasha is very...feisty. The boy will come to us if he really needs our help. Understand?"

"Yes."

o

Inuyasha stood in the hot springs, rubbing his queasy stomach. Red, orange, and yellow leaves floated to the ground in the chilly breeze. He glanced up, watching them idly fall to the earth.

' _What the hell is the matter with me?_ ' He wondered, looking down at his growing belly.

His flat, defined abs were definitely gone. Inuyasha wasn't a vain person, so he didn't give much of a crap. It was odd though that he had gained this much weight without eating much. Also, he still got in some exercise fighting nearby threats to protect the village.

Poking at it, he frowned at how tense the skin felt. It felt weird and uncomfortable. He shrugged, deciding he'd better kick it up a notch with his training. Still, his instincts told him this wasn't mere weight gain. This was different.

Deep within he knew what it was. He could scent it. Growing, thriving, existing within him. His stubborn mind refused to believe it.

Males did not carry offspring. It was unnatural. Only something unusual or mystical could cause it to happen. He thought back to that day he'd received that dark energy. Was it powerful enough to cause changes within his body? Even still, why would it grant him this ability? There was no good reason behind it. Having Sesshomaru's pup was literally the last thing that he wanted to do. He didn't hate it, but he didn't care for its sire. He needed it gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Honey, you betta be prepared for some mpreg. If that ain't your cup of tea, then spit it out and go read something else.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. *sighs***

* * *

The next morning, Inuyasha slipped back into the hut. Kaede lifted herself from her futon, curiously gazing at him. Rin was still sleeping in the corner. Her soft snores sounded loud in the small hut.

"Hey."

"Where have ye been?"

"I needed some time to think." He admitted. "Actually, I got something I need to talk to you about."

"Privately?" Kaede's eye flickered over to the slumbering girl. She appeared to be in a deep sleep but then again she could be faking it just as easily.

"Sure."

Once they had sat down comfortably outside, the hanyou turned to her with a reddened face. "Uh, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna say it."

"Go on."

"Do you have something to...take care of unwanted..." Swallowing, he whispered, "Pregnancies?"

"Pre - Forgive me, I did not hear you correctly. Again, child?" She leaned in closer.

"...damn it, I said I'm knocked up, okay?" He hissed, blushing furiously. His ears were flickering like mad, a huff escaping him as he desperately wished a huge hole would open up underneath him and relieve him from this awkward situation.

"Ye can't be." Kaede said faintly. "Even I know that as a human. Males, demon or not, can't-!"

"You think I'm crazy." He said flatly, pursing his lips. "I should've figured. I do sound crazy."

The woman turned to him with a stern expression. "Ye haven't seen anyone since leaving Kagome, have ye?"

"...I'm not telling you who."

That was enough for her.

"I see. Another male? Or a woman?"

"Why are you suddenly so interested in my love life?" He exclaimed, feeling way too much like a son being interrogated by his mother.

"Inuyasha." Her tone made him flinch.

"Fine, another male. About three, no...four months ago."

"I see."

"That all you got to say?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Forgive me if I am a bit shocked." Kaede said in a hushed, angry murmur. "I've known ye a long time, Inuyasha. I care about ye. This is too much though I'm afraid."

"Kaede, please." He shook his head slowly. If there was one person he could count on, it was her. She'd always been there. Old now, but still. When she didn't speak, he felt oddly emotional about it. Unshed tears burned when he refused to let them fall, blinking them back. "Fine. I don't need your help."

"Wait, child. I never said I would not help ye. I'm just shocked naturally. It's not every day a man conceives." Now that she had felt his aura being in his presence long enough, she could detect demonic energy that wasn't his own simply by focusing in on it.

"I...this all happened so suddenly." He lamented, sighing as he sat down next to her.

"These things usually do. As much as ye plan life out, ye still never know what will happen."

"I'm such an idiot. I never should have slept with him. It was disgusting anyway, I didn't even like the guy. It was wrong." Inuyasha nodded, glaring unseeingly below him. "It was wrong. This-!"

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

The half demon seemed to have gone into a trance, staring unseeingly ahead of him. It hurt the woman to see him so distraught. It hurt as much as it did when Kagome had come into her hut sobbing the day he had left her.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she frowned when he shrugged her away. "Will you help me get rid of it?"

"Think about it first, Inuyasha. Give it a few days." She suggested. "Perhaps ye will change ye mind. I do not compliment ye enough, but you are brave. Should ye decide to keep it, I know you'll have the strength to do this alone."

He looked up at her incredulously. Still, he nodded his gratitude. "Thank you...old bat."

Sighing, she patted him on the head to which he growled. "I will see ye at dinner, then?"

"You bet."

o

Walking aimlessly through the forest, he stopped when he was hit by fatigue. Yawning, he stretched his muscles as he bent over a little. A heaviness weighed at his heart, a feeling of hopelessness overwhelm him. There seemed to be no bright future when he tried to imagine how things would play out. He recognized it as depression.

As a man, he did not want to go through with this pregnancy. His body wasn't designed to do this and he was not keen on delivering. Fighting demons? Broken bones? A few cuts here and there? Sure.

Giving birth was like an idea, nothing he had mentally prepared for. Males didn't have to think about it really, unless providing support for their partner. It was something watched, while secretly thanking the gods above for being spared from...that entire process.

At the same time, he wasn't sure if he wanted to get rid of it. Placing a hand on his belly, he frowned. "You're causing me a lot of problems already, kid."

A rustling in the bushes made him roll his eyes. Well, at least he could blow off some steam. It smelled like a demon. A few moments later, he backed against the trunk behind him and scowled.

It was that creature again.

"You're persistent." He smirked. "What the hell do you want now? I'm done with you."

It nodded as though to say, 'fair enough'. It didn't leave though.

The creature pulled out a small blade from its kimono, raising its other hand. Instantly, the hanyou was frozen in spot unable to move. Gritting his teeth, he growled lowly as it floated towards him.

"You trying to kill me?"

' _You should have killed me when you had the chance._ '

Eyes widening, he tried to shake his head, but couldn't budge. If he known the extent of how evil this being was, he certainly would've killed it the first time around. Frantically, he watched as it drew closer.

Before it could get close, green demonic energy ripped straight through it, disintegrating the demon into thin air. Once again, his savoir was his goddamn brother. Inuyasha hated feeling weak, unable to protect himself. This was just something else Sesshomaru could hold above his head, having saved him twice in less than a year now.

"That's the last time you protect me. I don't need your help." He bit out.

"You are welcome." He said smoothly, sheathing his sword. "You would be dead if not for me."

Inuyasha flinched at the truth in those words, however much they hurt his pride. "Whatever, asshole. I don't need your help anymore, then. Got that?"

"Certainly."

The demon lord's neutral demeanor soon changed to one more serious as his eyes dropped to his stomach. Inuyasha straightened up, covering it up as though that would block the scent somehow. Maybe he didn't know yet.

"You know, Rin's been hoping you'd visit. It's been awhile." He said, hoping to distract Sesshomaru.

A look of disbelief was plastered on his face, as though he forgot he were the impeccable and stoic Lord Sesshomaru. It was weird to see him so expressive, but Inuyasha supposed he couldn't blame him.

"You-!" Narrowing his eyes, he quickly regained some of his composure. "What trickery is this?"

"It's not. It's very real. Still not sure if I'm happy about it or not." Inuyasha explained, feeling nervous the longer he stood across from him.

"How?"

"I don't know. This isn't supposed to happen." He shrugged, looking oddly defeated.

His mood was lifted a little at the demon lord's response. Sesshomaru stood before him, pressing a hand against the relatively flat stomach without permission. He could feel the small bump, the demonic energy growing inside him.

"You never cease to surprise me." He placed a hand on his cheek, gazing at him like he was a complex theory that was difficult to grasp.

"Are you actually happy or...it's impossible to tell."

"I presume he's happy." Jaken cut in, leading Ah-Un towards them. "I do not approve, but then again my opinion doesn't mean much." He pouted in his lord's direction, before glaring at the hanyou. "It would seem the Western lands will have an heir after all."

"Wait, I'm not going home with you. This kid isn't an heir. It's mine - ours." Inuyasha refused to live in a stuffy, prissy palace.

"Very well."

Jaken gaped at him. "But, milord-!"

"I know you have a certain sentimental attachment to this village and your humans." Sesshomaru murmured. "I care not if you live here, but eventually years from now your humans will be gone and perhaps then you will be ready to come home."

"What? You can't be serious, Lord Sesshomaru. What will the other demons th-?"

A cutting glare was sent the imp's way. "I could care less what they think. We demons have limited time here as it is. Humans are advancing their weaponry."

"Yeah, guns." The half demon piped in, before continuing, "So, if you're letting me stay here, will you ever come around?"

The demon lord actually scoffed. "Of course. You carry my child and I will honor that."

Inuyasha didn't look convinced. "Whatever you say."

"I suppose I will have to prove it. I've always preferred action to words."

"Yeah, well, this doesn't mean we're mates. Just doing what's best for the kid, that's it."

"Jaken, leave us." He ordered.

The imp scowled but otherwise did as told, casting a rude glare at the half demon.

Sesshomaru moved closer as soon as he was gone, brushing their lips together. Inuyasha pushed him away, folding his arms. The older man grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up. Pressing another kiss to his lips, his hand brushed against a puppy ear before trailing through his hair.

"You should really brush your hair."

"Yeah, when I feel like it."

Sesshomaru gazed at him in a way that he actually enjoyed for once. It made him feel good, plain and simple. Not loved, but close enough. The hanyou wondered if he was capable of feeling such an emotion.

So lost in thought was he, that he actually jerked when he felt lips against his own again. Inuyasha held both of his shoulders, glaring up at him meaningfully.

"I mean it. Stop." He demanded gruffly. "I ain't gonna tell you again."

"You did not seem to mind not so long ago." Sesshomaru pointed out without so much as a pause.

The younger man blushed profusely. "Well, that was different. It should've never happened."

Sesshomaru frowned at the regret in his tone. He found himself speechless, though outwardly he looked calm as ever. There was no trace of the disappointment he felt. A small part of him wanted to simply mate him and move on with life. They'd gone all the way already. And there were few others he considered worthy enough to be by his side.

"Inuyasha? Sesshomaru?" Kagome's curious voice made them look over as she stepped through the bushes with Rin at her heels. "I thought I could sense your demonic aura here."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The girl exclaimed, her eyes brightening as she ran up to him. "You finally came to visit me again. I'm so glad."

"Have you been faring well?"

She nodded several times, beaming widely.

He slipped his hand in his haori, and soon she was gifted with yet another kimono and a comb to match. Grasping it in her arms, she clutched the material against her chest and smiled.

"Thank you so much."

"Hn."

Kagome looked at her friend curiously, ignoring the reunited pair. Inuyasha didn't look too well. He was glowing and yet he seemed so pale. Tired, perhaps. He'd been acting funny as of late and despite still being mad at him she wanted to know what was wrong.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, before wiping the smile from her face when he looked at her oddly. He probably wondered why she cared. "It's just, you seem sick these days. You should see Kaede."

"I have. I mean, I am." He assured her, nodding.

"Oh. Great." She cleared her throat nervously.

He attempted a weak, awkward laugh. "Yeah. So..."

"I'll see you later, then."

Rin turned her head as Kagome left. "I'm gonna go too. I'll see you at dinner, right? You're staying tonight, aren't you? Please?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her, nodding. "Just this once."

Rin bit her lip, barely containing her wide grin. Normally when he visited, he left quickly. This was a lucky feat for her, to get him to spend so much time in a human village.

When the young girl followed after the priestess, he turned back to the hanyou. Brushing back his bangs, he gave him a rare smirk.

"Try to take care of yourself." He murmured lowly.

Inuyasha scoffed and rolled his eyes. Clearly he still didn't trust him to not be reckless. Fighting demons was still okay now, but he obviously knew the farther along he got he'd have to take it easier.

"Yeah, I'll try to." He retorted sarcastically.

"I will be coming to the village more often."

Inuyasha stared at him with a seriousness that was unusual for him, nodding. "Thanks. You know, I'm kind of surprised how well you're taking all of this."

"Our past may have been..." Pausing, he seemed unsure of how to continue, "This will be a good opportunity."

"For what?" Puppy ears flickered confusedly.

"Change."

Inuyasha swallowed thickly, narrowing his eyes. "Yeah? You know, it's kinda sad that the only thing to get you to treat me decently is a kid."

"What more do you want from me? Apologies are not sufficient." Sesshomaru stepped away from him. "You should be glad this child has brought us together again."

"I'm not so sure. That is, you're low on the list of people I like."

"I could say the same thing to you." Sesshomaru then paused, lifting a fine brow. "You mean to tell there are people you actually like, Inuyasha?"

"Oh, just shut up!"

A clawed hand pulled the hanyou forward by grabbing his wrist, staring down at him with a look he wasn't sure he cared for. Another gentle kiss was placed on his lips and before Inuyasha knew what was happening, he felt himself being carried farther away from the village.

Clothes were thrown off, claws scratching into pale skin, bodies rubbed up against the other as they lost finally themselves to the lust they both had been feeling but would not speak of.

Looming over the half demon, panting heavily, the demon lord took the time to observe his mate. Wide golden eyes, those lips, and those ridiculous ears. He was beautiful in his opinion. Licking one fluffy ear, watching as the other squirmed as he tried not to voice his pleasure. Inuyasha stared at the crescent moon, running a hand against magenta stripes as he took in his handsome visage.

He gasped after the other had prepared him, thrusting into him more gently this time, mindful of the pup. His heart was pounding so fast the hanyou was certain it would explode.

"Move." Inuyasha growled.

The only sounds that could be heard were sighs, gasps of pleasure, and lingering moans filled the otherwise silent air.

o

He was certain she could tell. Turning away from her, he focused on the delicious beef noodles instead. Her eyes watched him too closely as he ate the ramen. She set the hot tea kettle aside and made a little sound to indicate she would about to talk.

"So..." Kagome began, tapping her fingers against her folded legs. "You seem different lately."

He choked a little, the unpleasant sight of him spitting the broth out making her nose crinkle. "W-What? That's...you're beyond wrong. I'm fine, damn it."

"Right? Cause I've only known you for how long?" She tilted her head and gave him an odd look.

"I haven't changed." He told her, irritated now.

"You're right. Your personality is still the same. But physically...well, you're nauseous all the time. Sleepy. You disappear at odd hours to do who knows what? And, no offense, but how stupid do you think I am? I'm a priestess, I can sense things!" She shouted, looking extremely offended.

Inuyasha blinked at how quickly she'd changed gears in such a short amount of time. It was like she was pregnant, not him.

"So what if you can sense-?! Oh..." His face fell, blushing as he looked anywhere but her.

Folding her arms, she sighed a little. "I'm your friend. How could you not tell me?"

"I was gonna."

She frowned, an indignant expression on her face. "When? I can already tell if I couldn't sense it. As shallow as people can be, there's a difference between pregnant and-!"

"I know, shut up." He glared at her. "Look, I was going to tell you eventually. We're still not on the best terms anyway, so why do you care?"

"Well, maybe I'm not as mad anymore as you think." Kagome said, shrugging. "Besides, I've met somebody."

Inuyasha felt a strange sense akin to jealousy, even though they weren't together. "What? Who?"

"I'm not telling you yet." She told him in a sing-song tone, laughing at the look on his face. "Come on, it's not that serious. We're not a couple anymore."

"It's not Kouga, is it?"

"He's married to Ayame and you're aware of that." Her eyes grew bright with curiosity, a new thought coming to her. Turning to face him, she grinned knowingly. "If it's not too personal, who's the father? And since when have you ever been interested in men? Not that I'm homophobic or anything like that."

"Homophobic? What the hell does that even mean?" He snarled.

"I'm _not_ , which means that I'm okay with you being with another...cause I'm assuming that's how..." She gestured to his small bump. "Anyway, who is he?"

"I can't tell you. It's too weird." He picked absently at his clothing, hoping she'd forget about it.

Kagome frowned at his gruff, low tone. It was so typical of him to shut out everyone like this. Getting him to reveal his feelings was difficult, but not impossible. Like giving her cat Buyo a bath.

"Come on, Inuyasha. I won't judge you." She promised.

Suddenly, his tone changed completely. His rage, though silent, was deafening to her. The room became too quiet as he stood, teeth gnashed tightly as he walked away with a sullen frown. Pausing at the doorway, he scoffed.

"Trust me, you would hate me more than you do right now."

"I don't hate you. I've never hated you, except maybe when we first met. I mean, you tried to kill me. Hence, subjugation beads." Now she was angry, getting up and storming up to him. "And I was mad when you broke up with me, but who wouldn't be? Am I not allowed to have feelings?"

"That's not-! Wait, you hated me?" He blinked at her disbelievingly.

Kagome nodded meekly. "Well, to be fair you hated me too. Told me I reminded you too much of Kikyo and that you didn't like my scent."

"Right." He sighed. "Look, you're allowed to have feelings. I'm sorry. It's just..."

She seemed to size him up then, a look he didn't appreciate. "You know what I think your problem is? You've been so hurt by others in the past that you shut everybody out. I think it's time to drop the act, because I think you're nicer than this. I mean honestly, it's like you enjoy being a victim."

He had to suck in a sharp breath in order to keep from completely going off. Kaede had told him during his checkup yesterday that stress wasn't good for the pup.

"Enjoy?" He seethed quietly. "I _am_ a victim, Kagome."

With that, he left the hut before she could say anything.

Of course, she followed him instead of letting him fume like she normally did. "Wait!"

He turned to face her slowly, looking like he wished he were anywhere else right then.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I just need to be alone for awhile. I'll see you later." He tried to play it off casually, but he couldn't help the hurt he felt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Unsafe building, keep out. Wait, is that not the right warning? Oh, I meant unsafe mpreg and yaoi, keep out.**

 **Disclaimer: 'Nessa girl, you know I don't own this. And don't ask me who Vanessa is.**

* * *

Three months passed before he saw Sesshomaru again. Placing a hand against his belly, he winced as the pup kicked at him. Now seven months, the hanyou was looking forward to meeting his child. He just wished it would go by faster.

Walking along the outskirts of the village slowly, he paused when he saw silver hair in the distance. It was hard to scent him with his senses slightly dulled, but it didn't matter as there was nothing inconspicuous about the demon lord what with his bright magenta stripes, fur, and stark white clothing.

His sense of smell was lacking now, he could admit. The pup took up most of his energy. He'd never been so hungry and sleepy in his life. Add uncomfortable sleep and having to go to the bathroom all the time and it resulted in a very irritable half demon.

Still, he enjoyed parts of it. The fact that he was growing life inside him, something that shouldn't even be possible. And to be honest, he didn't really care much about how he looked with child. Inuyasha found himself growing more excited the closer the due date got, and promised himself he'd try to be as good a parent as his mother was to him.

"Your attire has changed. You look well." Sesshomaru noticed as he approached him.

"Thanks." Inuyasha subconsciously brushed imaginary dirt off the deep blue kimono he wore these days. "You look the same as ever."

It was silent and the hanyou realized he'd have to continue the conversation then.

"Here to see Rin again, right?"

"No."

Inuyasha felt stupidly warm inside at that reply. Like a freakin' girl or something with a crush. Then again, he supposed this feeling was good. It certainly felt okay.

"She misses you."

Sesshomaru stared at the village in the distance. "I will see her soon. I wanted to see you, however."

"Can't you do both?" Inuyasha looked confused.

"I cannot stay long. There are pressing matters at home. Meetings about what to do about those foul creatures." Sesshomaru explained.

"What creatures?"

The older man looked back at him. "Apparently the one you saw was not alone. There are others. They rip demons' hearts out by paralyzing their victims. You were spared at first because of your human blood. They like mortals."

"Where did they even come from?"

"Good question. I believe humans raised them in order to get rid of demons. I should've known that mere weapons alone would not be used. Humans are too cowardly for that."

"Yeah...hey!" Inuyasha frowned. "Humans aren't cowards. They're actually very determined and greedy creatures, that's why they've resorted to this. They want the power now and they want us gone."

Sesshomaru only looked at him, the look on his face clearly saying that he still thought of humans as cowards and weak.

"In any case, their plan is working unfortunately. Demons have been wiped out in masses."

"What?"

"Do not tell me you have not heard this."

"Whatever. I live in a human village, what do you expect?"

Sesshomaru looked eerily concerned, showing a bit too much emotion for his liking. Although he was flattered secretly. "So then, you have not seen them around? You and the child are safe?"

"We're okay."

He looked concerned still. "I am staying here."

"You don't have to. I'm good by myself."

He got no answer, the older man simply gave him that usual, blank expression. Turning to him, Sesshomaru brushed his bangs out of his face. He regarded him with a calm gaze as he gestured for the younger man to sit next to him.

The hanyou did so, looking thoroughly uncomfortable as the demon lord wrapped his fur around them. Inuyasha huffed, glaring over at him. The older man's eyes flickered towards him but otherwise he did not move.

"Something the matter?"

"You know damn well what." Inuyasha snapped. "Suddenly coming here and acting like we're a couple. What we did was wrong and the only reason we're together is because of this child."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, his version of astonishment. "And here I presumed that I was the more brutally honest one."

"Nah." The hanyou shook his head. "Once you get to know me, like really get to know me, you'll actually hate me the way everyone else does. Not just because I'm your filthy half breed brother."

Sesshomaru felt something inside him sink at the tone of the other man, his eyes narrowing. Was this was pity felt like? Or was it sympathy? "Inuyasha..."

"You'll see." He sounded oddly casual for someone revealing such disheartening inner thoughts. "You claimed to hate me in the past, but now that we're bound together by this, you'll hate me more than you ev-!"

"Enough." Sesshomaru murmured.

It was painfully silent for several moments. The hanyou seemed to have come down from his momentary angst, abruptly realizing how much he'd revealed to his brother.

"I would still like to get to know you, should you forgive me enough to let me in." Those words made the younger man's head snap over to him.

"Keh, whatever. You're so corny." He mumbled, picking at the grass absently.

He felt a hand raise his chin, forcing him to look into amber eyes. "Perhaps, but I mean it."

"I...sure." He relented, nodding. "We may as well try, I mean after everything that's happened."

Sesshomaru seemed to relax, his tense muscles loosening a bit as he looked up at the vast amount of stars.

"Filthy half breed..." He murmured as though reciting something.

"What?" Inuyasha was too used to hearing it to even be offended. The hanyou just looked at him curiously, a frown marring his features.

"Such a mistake." He continued quietly.

"Well that's your opinion. I'm tired of hearing it though." The half demon muttered, averting his gaze. He thought the words were directed towards him.

The demon lord shook his head. "No. I meant telling you those things, that was the mistake."

Inuyasha's face heated to the point he knew he was past pink. Probably a weird shade of red. His ears flattened as he averted his gaze even more, staring up at the sky rather than the demon next to him.

"Uh, thanks."

He felt a kiss pressed into his neck, making him sigh contentedly without realizing it.

o

Nervously, Inuyasha peeked into the hut Kagome was staying in now. It was modest, but nicely decorated. She had some modern era objects from her home that she brought back every now and then. Metal pots and pans, actual silverware, curtains, and other weird things like that. He found the objects interesting to be honest. It was one of the many reasons he enjoyed Kagome's friendship. There was much to be learned from her strange, horrible-smelling modern era.

"Kagome?" He called.

Inuyasha knew he needed to tell her about him and Sesshomaru. Now that the bastard had actually decided to stay, things were about to get complicated. He could only hide their relationship for so long.

He knew he'd lose her as a friend once he got it out in the open, but to hell with it.

"Inuyasha?" She stepped into the hut, carrying a basket of medicinal herbs.

Now that she was here, he quickly changed the subject due to nerves. "You know, uh, I don't get why you stay here anyway."

"What do you mean? I like it here." Kagome told him.

"Sure...but don't you miss your family and friends? I mean, isn't it better there?"

Kagome frowned wistfully. "Of course I miss them, but luckily I can still visit since the well didn't close off. And yes, some things about it are better. The technology, mainly. Other than that, it's pretty stressful. I missed it so much when I first returned back here, but I love how simple living here is."

"Simple?"

She smiled widely. "Yep! The beautiful scenery, the simple tasks, and best of all no taxes, bills, or school. Well, modern school anyway."

"What the hell are bills and taxes? Are they dangerous?"

"No, but talk about stressful." Kagome explained, before humming pensively, "Not that I ever had to pay those, being a kid and all. But if I had stayed, you bet I would've had to pay."

"...I'm not understanding you. I actually came here to tell you something important." He said gruffly.

"Oh?" Her eyes brightened the way they did whenever he opened up to her. He didn't know why she enjoyed him being all vulnerable and open. Women were still so mysterious to him.

"Yeah, um, I...the father..." He tried, licking his suddenly dry lips, "He's somebody you know."

Her eyes grew so wide he literally thought they'd pop out. Kagome stared and stared until he grew concerned. Grabbing her shoulders, he shook her gently.

"Miroku? Kouga?" Those were the only people she could think of. The only other option was too weird to think about. They were brothers, _related_ , and most of all they hated each other.

"Hell no, it's not those two. They're both married anyway and I wouldn't have an affair with- oh, never mind. It's not important." He decided.

"Sesshomaru..." She whispered. "How could you do...with your brother? When I told you two to get along that's not what I meant Inuyasha."

"Demon culture is different. I didn't want it to happen, but it just happened."

"That's a lame excuse." She lowered her gaze, frowning.

"I know." He agreed. "I'm sorry, Kagome. If you never want to see me again, I won't blame you."

Kagome's head was spinning. She honestly felt as though she would faint. Sitting down onto the floor, she sighed and looked back up at him.

"Are you happy?" The question was sincere, confusing him. He expected disgust and yelling.

The simple words stunned him, as he never really thought about it. "I am pretty happy, I guess. He's not so bad now that he's stopped with the death threats."

"That's good." She didn't look pissed or glad for him. But at least she was still speaking to him.

"Yeah, it is." He gave her a rare, grateful smile.

"He's the father." Kagome said off-handedly, looking worried. "Is the baby going to be okay? It's going to be so..." She trailed off, not daring to say deformed out loud.

Inuyasha stared down at his rounded belly, placing a hand on the protruding bump. "It should be fine. Demon blood doesn't cause deformities even in our situation."

"Really? What about your human side?"

He stiffened, ignoring that. "It'll be fine."

o

Sesshomaru's head rolled back, enjoying the sensations he was feeling. He stifled the sounds of his pleasure, refusing to let the other know how much he enjoyed it. Perhaps he was not above sex, but he certainly wasn't going to lose his composure over it either. Inuyasha stared up at him almost irritably, his mouth bobbing up and down on his hard member. The asshole acted like he didn't even like it. The hanyou knew better. He could feel the subtle trembling in his thighs, the tension in his body, the slight increase in breath.

Sesshomaru was so full of shit.

The hanyou sighed through his nose, pulling back and working his cock with his hand instead. He smirked when the other actually turned his head, gasping as he tried to swallow the moan that wanted to escape.

Soon the trembling increased, his toes curling into the earth below as he came suddenly. Inuyasha swallowed what he could, still unable to believe this turned him on so much. His instincts were clearly more in control of him than he thought. Inuyasha soon felt himself being undressed before he could protest. At seven months, he felt a little uneasy being naked in front of him. Not that he minded how he looked, but he wondered what the demon lord would think.

Clearly, Sesshomaru had no qualms as he leaned down to nip at his neck and jaw. He moved down his chest, swirling his tongue against sensitive buds. Inuyasha hissed, arching his back as best he could. Moaning, he watched with half-lidded eyes as the older male suckled his chest slowly before moving down to take him into his mouth.

His orgasm happened way too fast, embarrassingly quick. In only a matter of minutes, he was already there. The feeling of the demon lord's tongue, mixed with his hormones and overly sensitive body was way too much.

"Ah-!" He panted as his found release, falling back onto the grass almost disappointedly. He'd wanted that to last longer.

"You are pleasing like this." Sesshomaru decided, smirking. He knew some men got turned off by their mates' pregnancy, but he found he didn't mind. If anything, Inuyasha was more attractive to him now. His skin was more vibrant, his belly was tight with child, and apparently his hormones were off the charts.

The half demon was momentarily flattered, but was still annoyed by his premature climax.

"It's so stupid." He sighed, groaning. "I hate this. I just want to feel normal again."

"You will." Sesshomaru murmured.

"Not that I mind so much. It's not all bad." Inuyasha winced as he sat up, feeling a pronounced movement. The pup seemed to be rolling in all directions. "Spoke too soon, damn it."

The older man placed a hand on the bare skin, a brow raising. "Does the child always move like this?"

"No. Only when I get too...angry, excited, nervous. So actually yeah she moves a lot." Inuyasha smirked amusedly.

"She? Can you not use your nose?"

He rolled his eyes. "I can't scent it, but I think it's a girl. Everybody thinks so."

"I can tell you it is a son. I can scent the pup's gender."

Inuyasha's face fell a little. "Seriously? Great. There'll be three stubborn idiots in the family."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't deny it, cause I can admit it at least. Being a stubborn idiot runs in our family."

"And a daughter would be different how? She would be the same, only female."

"You don't know that." Inuyasha was irrationally mad, a little disappointed because he was a guy that actually did want a little girl. Maybe because he felt more affection for the fairer sex, or maybe it was because his mother had died when he was so young and he wanted to feel that same strong bond with a female family member. "Damn it, now I gotta act all tough with him. I gotta make sure he's different."

Sesshomaru turned to him. "Different in what manner?"

"Loved, for one thing." When the demon lord frowned and nodded he added, "I'm guessing your mom is a lot like how you used to be. I don't think you had much affection growing up either."

When the other man was silent, he knew he'd hit the nail on the head.

"I was alone." Inuyasha murmured. "But he won't be. We'll love him. And maybe he won't be a stubborn idiot."

"Hn." Something akin to a rare grin quirked Sesshomaru's lips. It was gone before the hanyou noticed.

o

Looking out over the forest on the hill he was standing on, the demon's eyes narrowed as he could scent a few of those pale creatures nearby. They hadn't been around much before according to Inuyasha, but now that the demon lord was residing close to the human village they were approaching slowly but steadily.

These creatures were an annoyance. Because of them, he might have to leave though he had no wish to. The half demon was about to give birth any day now and he did not want to miss his son arriving.

Furthermore, today they were supposed to be officially mated. After another few months of going around the subject, they came to realize that although they had serious issues with each other, they wanted to be a family. One in which their son could look up to both of them, loved and protected and not wondering why his parents hated each other.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" He turned to see the monk standing there, his staff jingling loudly. "Inuyasha is ready. Is there a problem?"

"No." He replied coldly, a bit annoyed he had to speak to a human that wasn't Rin. The monk wasn't irritating, but still.

"Good then." He gave him a friendly smile as turned to go back to the others.

Sesshomaru's head snapped over to the forest again when he scented one close by. It was late springtime, the overwhelming scent of blooming flowers throwing him off a bit as he ran in search of it. It only took him minutes though, his superior senses sifting through the various scents.

"You." He growled, drawing Bakusaiga.

The pale demon observed him, its permanent smile stretching further. ' _A very powerful demon. Your heart will be a pleasure to rip out._ '

Sesshomaru said nothing, he drove Bakusaiga into the ground, turning slightly as the energy ripped through the ground towards the demon. It disappeared altogether, making him frown as his brows furrowed.

It materialized in front of him, paralyzing him before he could react.

' _This is how I will die? So easily? This is far too ironic after all the battles that I have gone through._ ' His eyes narrowed, his heart actually beginning to race as it took out a sharp blade.

' _I can read your thoughts. Don't worry. It will be quick._ ' It laughed silently, holding the blade out as though inspecting it.

Gliding over to him, the demon ripped his haori open and tossed the offending armor aside. It placed its hand over his rapid pulse. It nodded as though very pleased, pressing the blade gently into his chest until he bled a little.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: I like cheese. Also, yaoi and mpreg.**

 **Disclaimer: LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST TAKE ALL MY MONEY!**

* * *

Sesshomaru growled, eyes turning red as he began to transform. Panic set in when he realized he couldn't. Being paralyzed, his body couldn't even shift much less move.

"Wind Scar!" Energy blasted into the creature, ripping it apart before the blade could cut into his skin.

Sesshomaru turned to the heavily pregnant hanyou, who dropped his sword to the side as it turned back into its rusty, smaller form again. Sheathing the blade, he walked as quickly as he was able towards his brother.

"Are you alright?" He breathed, panting heavily not only from worry, but the pressure this kid was putting on his body. His lungs and bladder couldn't take much more of this pup, but it wasn't time yet. There was nothing to do but patiently wait.

"Yes." The demon lord looked down at his torn haori, not realizing how his disheveled look was affecting the hanyou.

Inuyasha bit his lip, smirking at the exposed skin and defined abs. Quickly he shook his head to clear perverted thoughts. He needed to make sure he wasn't harmed.

"You sure?" His eyes lingered on the small wound that was still healing.

"It is barely a scratch. I've lived through worse injuries." Sesshomaru replied.

"Right." Inuyasha nodded. "So, you ready to do this?"

The other nodded, adjusting his haori. He left the armor on the ground, having no real need for it right now. Looking around at the foliage, he turned back to his younger brother.

"Are you certain you want such a small, private ceremony? You do not-?"

Shaking his head, he shrugged. "I already had a nice one with Kagome. But it was her idea. I'm not really into big fancy events. This is fine, unless you want something fancy."

"No. This will do." Sesshomaru nodded, removing a pouch from where it had been securely tucked in. He handed it over to the half demon.

Inuyasha smiled genuinely, before it turned into his usual crooked grin.

"Let's go get..." He snorted, laughing sharply as he forced the next word out, "...married. Damn, this is getting way too real."

"Then let's not."

The hanyou sighed angrily. "No, I want to. It's just really freakin' weird. I'm marrying you. _You_!"

"Touché."

Miroku stood in front of the two, holding the pouch Inuyasha had given him. His eyes looked between them, still unable to believe this was happening. The half demon was his closest friend and even though he found demon customs fairly disturbing, he would support this union. As a monk, it was his duty to give unselfish service and kindness anyhow. He didn't practice Buddhism just for fun as it were.

"So..." He began calmly, smiling a little. "You two are really going through with this?"

"Yeah."

"Well, as odd as this is to me, I hope you'll be happy anyway."

Inuyasha smiled a little as he felt his eyes burn from the sudden onslaught of unshed tears. Closing his eyes, he forced them back. Stupid hormones making him all sentimental.

"Thanks, Miroku..."

The monk nodded. "This should be fairly simple. You've already married once, Inuyasha. Typically people never divorce in these times. I'm assuming demons place their scent on the other permanently and the rice will be thrown as a sign of good luck and prosperity for this union."

"Good." Inuyasha breathed out nervously, meeting the other's gaze and his nerves only increased at the somewhat cold look in the other man's eyes.

Sesshomaru seemed to realize his personality, or lack of one, was not conducive in this situation. He straightened up, trying to relax and let go a little for Inuyasha's sake. Softening his gaze, he leaned forward to imprint upon the hanyou. He left his mark on him, claiming the hanyou as his mate. Inuyasha did the same, his heart pounding the entire time. He wasn't sure if it was excitement or serious regret.

"Excellent, then. Now..." He tossed the rice up, "Banzai! You may now, er, you know."

The hanyou sighed nervously. He really didn't want to kiss him in front of his best friend. Even though this was a ceremony, he still wasn't a fan of public affection.

"Banzai!" They turned to see the others walking towards them, feeling quite mortified. This was supposed to be private.

Shippo ran up to them, looking up at Inuyasha. "Try not to kill each other."

The hanyou scoffed, giving him a look. "I think we're past that, Shippo." He turned to the older man warily, "We're past that. Right?"

"Of course." Sesshomaru almost looked offended.

Sango smiled. "Congratulations."

Kagome lingered in the background, not looking so pleased. She mustered up a smile anyway, nodding. "Yeah, congrats. I hope it works out."

Even though he knew it was a subtle jab, the hanyou smiled. "Me too."

As much as the half demon wanted to kiss him then, he didn't dare do it in front of his friends. This was already bizarre enough, he figured.

o

As the sun set and the festivities died down, a full and happy half demon laid next to his mate. Sesshomaru looked down at him curiously as he stiffened, moaning lowly. Placing a hand on his back, his brow rose as he realized how much pain he was in.

"Inuyasha?"

"False contractions." He muttered. "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

Leaning down, he brushed a kiss against his neck. Inuyasha sucked in his breath - the demon lord knew how that drove him crazy. Unfortunately, the pain still lingered and he was uncomfortable to say the least. The older man sensed this, pulling back and sat next to him silently as he typically did.

They watched the cherry blossoms fall lazily and slowly to the ground, counting their new blessings.

o

It was only a week later that he went into labor. It happened slowly at first, and as was typical of him, rather than immediately tell Kaede that he was in constant pain he ignored it and went about his day as best he could. It had started in the middle of the night, growing worse as the morning progressed.

Still, he told no one. He gritted his teeth and moaned through the pain, ignoring Sesshomaru's demands that he should see the priestess.

By the time noon hit, the contractions were agonizing and he could no longer breathe through them. He moaned loudly as he gripped the wood floor beneath him, feeling someone wipe his forehead.

"Ye should have come to me sooner, Inuyasha." She chastised, wringing the water out of the cloth she held.

"I know already." He panted, feeling oddly dizzy and nauseous as the pain didn't relent. This was worse than he had imagined. It hurt unlike anything else he'd experienced so far. He needed it to be over soon.

The contractions were stronger, lasted for what seemed like forever and were steadily growing closer together. They were only five minutes apart, if not less by now.

"The baby is nearly ready." She said soothingly, placing a hand on his lower back.

"Better be...it hurts." He panted, tears stinging his eyes as he blinked them back. "It hurts."

She frowned at his tone, rubbing his back. "Not much longer, I promise. Ye are doing so well."

The pressure he felt became intense and he leaned forward to try to alleviate it, only to feel a 'pop' and the hot gush of liquid to come flooding from within him.

His water had broke.

"O-Oh...fuck."

Turning to see what was wrong, Kaede's eye widened at the liquid pooled around him. She helped him move onto all fours, quickly cleaning the mess up.

"I need to check how things are progressing." She told him.

Inuyasha managed to nod at her and clutched his belly, moaning aloud as the pain became much more intense. He could feel the baby begin to shift inside him, he wanted out and it seemed there was no stopping him.

"It's coming now." He told her as she only added to the discomfort as she checked to see if he could even deliver normally. If not, she would have no choice but to cut him open. She didn't want to have to resort to that choice despite the fact he could heal quickly.

"Yes..." She nearly gasped as she could feel the top of its head. "Ye can push now, and take your time. Listen to ye body's cues."

He nodded, tired and over it.

Curling his chin to his chest, he tried pushing like this but found it too difficult on his back. Sitting up with Kaede's help, he shifted onto his knees instead preferring this much better.

More waves of his body telling him to push washed over him and he did just that, unable to retaliate as he was wracked with pain. The young hanyou cried out again and threw his head back, gasping harshly as the burning was horrifically intense and didn't help his motivation to keep pushing.

Panic set in rapidly. His breathing was shallow as he looked at her. "I can't do this. I just can't. I won't."

"Now is not the time to be stubborn. Ye can do this. Ye have to relax into the pain and it will go faster. It'll be over quickly." She assured him.

"No, I'm not stub..." He shook his head, tears slipping out. "I really can't do it."

Kaede frowned, squeezing his hands consolingly. "Ye need to keep going. Just a bit more, then you'll have your child. Ye are stronger than this, Inuyasha."

He sighed heavily, one of defeat as he realized this was too real. It wasn't like fighting demons. This was way too intense for his liking and he almost felt regret seep in.

He pushed down again, crying out as the pain became overwhelming. It burned, yet felt oddly numb. Reaching down, he gasped as he felt its head. It renewed his energy and suddenly all the fear dissipated.

Another push wave took over and the half demon bore down for the last time, grunting aloud as more of his baby escaped him, a piercing scream escaping him as the shoulders passed. The rest of its small body came out quickly. He caught the pup in his arms and immediately cleared his airway as taught, the child beginning to cry.

He severed the cord with his claws, holding him gently against his chest for the skin contact. The pup's tiny fists curled onto his chest as the cries slowly dwindled into whimpering. Checking the pup's genitals, he smirked as he saw Sesshomaru was right. It was a boy.

"He's tiny." The hanyou murmured exhaustedly, observing the little fingers and toes.

Kaede wrapped a blanket around the pup's back, warming him up a little while she gently cleaned him off too. Inuyasha watched her take him eventually to bathe him in warm water and wrap him up more tightly before handing him back to his 'mother'.

"Such a beautiful pup. What will ye name him?" She glanced at him curiously.

He took a hand, smoothing his thumb over it with a fond grin. "Hm, Kazemaru."

"Wind? Interesting."

"I know it's unusual, but then again so are our names." He figured, smirking.

Minutes later, the anxious demon lord was finally allowed into the hut. His eyes softened slightly at the sight of the tiny pup in the younger man's arms. Kneeling down next to them, he placed a hand over the child's head. Stroking his silver hair gently, he admired his son. The child looked like his mate, with the button nose and fuller lips. His eyes were tightly shut though, so he couldn't be sure of the color. There were probably gold, but considering the tiny bit of human blood in him they could be any color from Inuyasha's mother's side of the family.

He noticed the pup had his ears though and the crescent moon. No demonic markings otherwise, but that was fine. The child was beautiful and he was healthy. Inuyasha looked happy for once, yet exhausted.

"Have you named him yet?"

"If you don't like the one I chose, we could change it." Inuyasha told him quietly. "I named him...uh, it's dumb. It's Kazemaru."

"Kazemaru?" He repeated monotonously. "Strange, yet it's fitting."

Sesshomaru took the time to observe his mate worriedly. Of course, the concern didn't quite register on his expression. He simply looked him over, alarmed at how much blood he still smelled despite the fact he had been cleaned up. He had heard every moan and cry of pain, his agony. With his demonic senses, it was like he had been in the room the entire time.

"Are you alright now?"

Inuyasha looked at him, surprised. "Y-Yeah. There's no need to be all concerned you know."

He nodded, looking back at the pup. Inuyasha lifted Kazemaru gingerly and situated him in his father's arms. Sesshomaru held the baby with surprising ease. Now that he'd gotten his arm back some time ago after obtaining Bakusaiga, he didn't take these things for granted. He remembered having only one arm, how difficult it made certain things.

Gazing down at Kazemaru, he watched as the pup yawned and blearily opened his eyes. Whimpering, he sniffed for his 'mother'. Thrashing about, the baby began whining loudly.

"Ye need to feed him."

"How the hell am I gonna do that?" Inuyasha exclaimed, taking the pup back carefully. "I can't feed him. It's not possible."

"And the birth supposedly was?"

"But...fine, damn it. I'll try." He turned away from the other two for some privacy as he lowered his loose blue kimono down further.

The pup began sniffing and he noticed with a blush how swollen his chest looked. Only slightly, but still. It had been nice to ignore the changes before, but now he couldn't. Yelping, he watched with a weird look as the pup began suckling.

No way.

He shook his head slowly. This couldn't be happening.

Yet the pup drank contentedly, milk spilling a bit from his mouth. Inuyasha waited until the newborn was finished, before placing him onto his shoulder with one hand supporting the fragile head. Kazemaru's eyes shut again as he rested onto his shoulder, one tiny trembling hand coming to rest near his collarbone.

It caused the half demon to smile warmly, unable to help it. He took in the scent of his pup, ingraining it in his memory.

"I'll take him. Ye should rest, then ye can eat after."

"Got it."

He laid down on the futon, enjoying these quiet, serene moments with his family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: I'm here to inform you that there is a strong chance of yaoi up ahead this afternoon. Later on this evening, it will turn into mpreg followed by forceful gusts of feelings. Please stay inside and do not attempt to go outside while the conditions are this severe, thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Like, I'm just saying.  
**

* * *

Inuyasha sat watching his one, nearly two-year old toddler stumble around aimlessly in the fields. He pounced unsteadily on random bugs, giggling when it flew away. Kazemaru began munching on the grass, causing the hanyou to gasp and come pick him up swiftly.

"What are you doing, kid?" Sighing, he noticed the pup giggle as though it were funny. "What's with brats sticking random stuff in their mouths? So annoying..."

When the baby cooed and rested his head on his shoulder, the half demon couldn't help the warm sappy contentedness he felt. "I love you, Kazemaru. Still, stop sticking stuff in your mouth unless its food."

"Pa..." The pup replied, blinking his large gold eyes at him. "Love!"

Iuyasha smirked amusedly, nodding as he kissed his cheek. "Good, you're getting it."

Looking up, he saw fur rippling against the clouds and smiled. The scent was familiar now to the pup and he craned his head up, sniffing the air while excitedly flailing his tiny hands. Hopping up and down as best he could in his papa's arms, he wriggled and whined until Inuyasha put him down.

"Da!" The pup clapped, walking unsteadily towards him.

The pup collapsed before he could get to him, causing him to whimper. Sesshomaru grabbed him, hoisting him to his chest.

"Kazemaru." He intoned. "Inuyasha, have you been well?"

"Yeah. Those creatures have backed off too more and more since you left back to the palace. I guess my demonic energy ain't good enough for them." He said half-jokingly, though he was a bit offended they didn't consider him worthy enough to kill any longer.

"Consider yourself lucky."

"Yeah, right."

Inuyasha paused when he scented another dog demon. Sesshomaru glanced behind him as his mother descended down finally as well, glowing as she shrunk to her humanoid form. She looked just like Sesshomaru - the only difference were the expensive, feminine attire and ponytails. Otherwise, the similarity was very striking.

"The lady of the west?" Inuyasha guessed.

"How polite, hanyou." She seemed to size him up, her smile never reaching her eyes. "He's lovely, Sesshomaru. I'm shocked."

The hanyou blushed, growling as he took his pup out of the other man's arms as though he was the one to say those words. He looked between them angrily, not liking this at all.

The demon lord subtly glared over at her, frowning. "Mother, please."

"Yes, I am Sesshomaru's mother." She ignored him, brushing a hand through one ponytail and taking the time to observe her painted claws. "You look like Izayoi."

He felt awkward suddenly, giving her a weak smile. "Y-Yeah, I've been told..."

"Well, may I finally see my grandchild or not? I missed his birth and his first year. I believe I have the right to meet him."

"Sure." Inuyasha relented, handing the pup to her.

The woman's face softened as she held the child closely. Kazemaru looked up at her curiously, unsure of how he felt about this new demon.

"Hello, little one. I am your grandmother." She told him quietly, before looking at Sesshomaru. "He's beautiful, what is his name?"

"Kazemaru."

"Oh?" She glanced down at him again, the pup looking anywhere but her face now. His eyes were trained on his papa, reaching out for Inuyasha. "Kazemaru, hm? What an adorable child."

"Thanks." Inuyasha said half-heartedly. She honestly had an intimidating aura and he felt more than uncomfortable.

"I would like him to come home. Wouldn't you agree, Sesshomaru?" She drawled.

"That was not part of the plan. We merely came so that you may finally see him." Sesshomaru cast her a mildly annoyed look. Only his mother could make him react this way, aside from his younger brother.

Inuyasha swallowed nervously. "So you came to take him. You really think I'd let you-!" Now he was starting to get mad, but she interrupted him smoothly with a light tone.

"Of course not. You may come as well." She looked him up and down disdainfully before continuing, "I do despise mortals and half demons, however it would seem you are his mother so I will allow it."

"I'm not his mom!" Inuyasha scowled deeply, scoffing. "I'm his...birth father. Anyway, where do you get off talking about hating me and then 'accepting' me into your home in the same breath! You-!"

He paused when he saw the look in Sesshomaru's eyes. He didn't look upset necessarily, as it seemed his relationship with his own mother wasn't good either, but he did seem uneasy. Like he wanted him to respect her anyhow, simply to be polite.

"You got a funny way of welcoming people." Inuyasha said instead, calming himself down with a deep sigh. "But I guess I could come back to your home. There doesn't seem to be much point in staying here these days anyway.."

The woman nodded, quite pleased. "Good. Shall we go?"

Before leaving, the hanyou said his goodbyes. He promised his friends he would return to visit them.

As the demons ascended up into the skies, the others watched from below waving as they flew off towards the western lands.

o

Time passed quickly once settled in the palace. It was quite beautiful, floating above in the skies. It resided up here because of their heritage, Sesshomaru had explained.

Dog demons rose with the moon, their power growing to its highest potential when it was full.

Demon culture was still a little perplexing to the hanyou, but he picked up on it fast. Sparring with his brother, attending meetings over smaller matters, and keeping up with his energetic toddler was more than enough to keep him busy.

They had also discussed future plans and both had decided that one child was enough. At least for now.

Currently, he laid on the comfortable futon reveling in the warm blankets. He was so deep in relaxation, that he didn't even notice the demon lord walk in at first. Flinching a little when he felt a hand on his back, he turned to look up at that stoic face. Yet this time there was a certain warmth to his gaze.

"How are you?"

Inuyasha rose a brow. "Fine. You?"

"I'm well."

The hanyou secretly liked this slightly nicer Sesshomaru. Ever since the baby was born, he seemed different in a good way.

"What's up?" He asked casually, wondering why he'd come in during his relaxation time.

Sesshomaru gently traced the curves of his mate's face, trailing over his jaw line to stroke over his soft, full lips. Those same lips that had brought him much pleasure and irritation when he opened them to speak.

Brushing them against his own, he reveled in the way the hanyou's body relaxed into his. The soft moans he made. It only made him that much more aroused as he knelt in front of him on the bed.

He was just about to take a rosy nipple into his mouth, when he heard rapid knocking at the door.

"Dinner is served, my lord!"

"Now?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm starved." Inuyasha hoisted himself off the bed, adjusting his haori.

o

They sat at the table eating quietly. Inuyasha fed Kazemaru pieces of his food, but to Sesshomaru's surprise he still breastfed. Hiding the pup under a blanket, he let him finish while giving the older man a mirthless glower.

"What?" He snapped.

Sesshomaru ripped his eyes from his chest, instead gazing at the tiny feet that dangled from the blanket. He was used to seeing it, so he wasn't sure why it bothered him tonight. Perhaps it was because he was annoyed in general. All day he'd been thinking of Inuyasha and had been more aroused than normal, but hadn't been able to get to him all day. Every time, there was an interruption of some kind.

"Once he's done, perhaps we should retire to our room early." Sesshomaru told him.

"Yeah, but first I wanna read him a story. I've been getting better thanks to the tutor's help. I mean, I already knew how but I can read more symbols is what I meant." Inuyasha sighed as he realized how dumb he sounded, moving his son onto his shoulder to burp him instead.

"Hn..."

o

The demon lord waited for what felt like hours for Inuyasha to come back. Surely it didn't take that long to read one simple children's story?

Growling lightly, he walked down the hallway to Kazemaru's nursery. As soon as he opened the door, all sexual frustration melted at the sight on the bed.

Inuyasha was curled around his son, fast asleep. Funnily enough, the baby was still awake and scanning his eyes tiredly over symbols he couldn't understand. His eyes were fluttering shut, yawning as he finally curled into his papa's chest.

The older man smirked, looking at them with an unusually gentle gaze. "Inuyasha, wake up."

"Huh?" Drooling a bit, the hanyou blushed as he wiped it away and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He hadn't slept that deeply in a long, long time.

"I didn't mean to wake you, but I thought perhaps-!"

"No, it's fine." He said groggily, standing up and tucking Kazemaru in tightly.

As the two laid in their own bed, Sesshomaru slipped out after time to take care of his need. Perhaps tomorrow they would have more time together.

o

The next day, he canceled all his patrols with the palace guards. Sesshomaru felt like he hadn't spent much time with his mate these days.

In the steam rising from the hot springs, everything seemed hazy. It only added to the lust the hanyou was currently experiencing, his body already hot, cock twitching as the other roughly kissed him. As they broke apart for air, it became clear they could not exist without the other. Whatever this bond was, hate or otherwise, it was strong and they needed it. The older man found himself arrogantly praising his own ego for not giving into his hatred of 'lower' beings and finishing off the half demon. Inuyasha was still here, and he was his now. And it felt right.

As they caressed each other, Inuyasha took notice of every sensation. How each touch made him react. Lips and hands felt and explored. Nipples dragged against hot skin as the hanyou leaned further into his mate.

Sesshomaru drank his heady nectar, and his turn the hanyou drank his own. He worshipped the smaller body under him, paying attention to the sensitive ears.

Ecstasy.

Belonging.

Inuyasha grunted as he felt his entrance filled, arching his back. It was rough, little preparation but that was fine. He preferred it rough anyway.

"Damn it, don't tease me." He panted when the other was still for several moments.

"No such thing." Sesshomaru was waiting for him to adjust, whether the hanyou realized that or not. His former self might have reveled in his suffering, but now he avoided causing him harm.

He loved him.

"Just move, _move_..." He breathed, leaning up to grab his shoulders, his eyes half-lidded. The hanyou's hand moved to his own arousal, slowly stroking it as he waited impatiently.

The sight made his mouth dry and he complied instantly. Thrusting into him slowly, he picked up the pace as they moved to meet each other's rhythm. The younger man's muscles were tense, his release building up in his loins. He tried to make it last longer, but shook when he felt that hard member rub against his prostate.

"F-Fuck..." He shut his eyes, moaning continuously as he hit it repeatedly, giving him no time to breathe.

The demon lord lifted his hips up higher, allowing his thrusts to hit deeper inside of him. Sesshomaru's eyes slitted in pleasure, watching the half demon writhe and moan softly under him.

The younger man stroked his member harder, feeling his climax build up quickly. He threw his head back, panting as precum dripping onto his hand and stomach. A rush of ecstasy coursed through his body, crying out from pleasure as he came suddenly.

Soon after, Sesshomaru grunted quietly as he buried his nose into the other's neck, finding his release. It took several moments for them to catch their breath, enjoying the afterglow.

As they got dressed, a solider burst through the foliage. Distress was written on his features, making them both worry immediately.

"What is it?"

"My lords, come quickly. Your son is in danger. We tried to stop it-! And your mother can only hold them off so long." He explained.

"It?" Inuyasha questioned, dread rising in his chest.

"Pale, eerie, and doesn't talk."

"Damn it." Inuyasha ran past him along with his brother, flying back up the palace swiftly .

o

Barging into the nursery, the hanyou panicked at the sound of wailing. A blade was rested onto the infant's chest precariously.

He couldn't fight this time.

Of course it had to attack again on the night of the new moon and of course the sun conveniently had to set to make this even more ironic and nerve-wracking.

Sesshomaru stood in front of him protectively, Bakusaiga drawn. Irony was far too ironic. Just when he needed Inuyasha's help most, the boy turned human. Still, he would protect him even if it could him his life.

"Move away from my son now, cretin." His tone was calm, demanding.

The creature wasn't alone. There were others, watching eagerly as the blade was pressed gently at first into soft skin.

"Don't!" Inuyasha panicked, fueled by human emotions. "Sesshomaru, come on! You're way stronger than that thing."

The demon lord smirked, his ego sufficiently stroked. "Yes, but remember the paralysis? I cannot get too close."

The creatures glided to circle around them, preventing them from reaching the one who was about to cut the child's heart out.

"Wait! Before you do this, just tell me why you'd attack an innocent child even if it is a demon!" Inuyasha yelled.

The creature stopped, turning around. ' _He will become too powerful. We were sent to kill him when rumors spread of his birth. With sires such as you two, he would inherit too many demonic weapons. Bakusaiga, Tetsusaiga, and Tenseiga. He would be unstoppable and we cannot allow that. He can't be allowed to live. Humans will take over, you see._ '

Inuyasha paled.

Sesshomaru blinked curiously. It had occurred to him that his son had potential, but now that it was mentioned, the boy could indeed become far more powerful than his predecessors.

"Kazemaru..." The demon lord grit his teeth.

"What are the humans who raised you all giving you in return that's so great? That would make you kill like this?" Inuyasha snarled.

' _What makes you think we will reveal anything more?_ ' It seemed to laugh at him, and so did the others.

It only pissed him off more and he charged at the one holding the blade with a fist raised. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, trying to stop the young man but he was quick for a mortal.

"Inuyasha!"

The demon seemed worried, though it was hard to tell with that permanent eerie smile. The boy realized he wasn't being paralyzed and that maybe it only worked on demons. Smirking, he punched it in the face before it could react, watching as it crashed to the floor.

Taking his baby, he cradled the crying toddler to his chest. Kazemaru wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into his neck as he clutched onto his red haori.

Sesshomaru took this window of opportunity to strike down the first one, before grunting as the others quickly froze him into place.

The human set Kazemaru down, drawing his rusty, unimpressive version of Tetsusaiga. It would have to do for now.

Running forward, he plowed it straight through one's chest. The others wisely left before harm could come to them - they weren't completely brave and it seemed they valued their lives suddenly.

"Are you still...?" He poked his mate curiously.

Sesshomaru stretched his arms, glancing down at his body observantly. "No."

Scooping the whimpering child up into his arms, Inuyasha kissed his cheek and rested him onto his hip.

"It's okay." He murmured to the pup, smoothing his hair back gently.

It was quiet for a long time as they were finally able to think about what had just happened.

"We are going to have to form a barrier." He said minutes later.

"Then let's think of a way fast. If they touch my son again-!"

"They will not." Sesshomaru promised quietly.

"I really hope you're right..."

o

Walking outside with some difficulty, the hanyou enjoyed the summer breeze that passed through. The barrier had been erected some time ago with the help of the bat demon tribe, but it had come at a price naturally. They'd asked for the lord's protection and for their future daiyoukai to be mated with their heir. As demons held no gender rules over leadership, the daiyoukai of the bat demon tribe happened to be Tsukuyomaru's only child and heiress Shiori.

Since he already knew the little girl and had helped her before, Inuyasha felt better about the entire situation. Still, he felt like his pup should have a choice also.

"What if they don't want to get married?" The heavily pregnant half demon asked.

The little boy at his side looked up at him curiously, scrunching his nose at the new term. "Ma - wee? What 'dat?"

Sesshomaru turned to them. "I do not know what the future holds. Perhaps by the time they've grown up it will no longer matter. You have seen the future, correct?"

"Yes. It's way different. Smelly, loud, and humans seem busier." Inuyasha nodded.

"With what?"

"School, work, and apparently it's pretty important or something." The hanyou told him, remembering how much Kagome used to stress out over her homework and tests.

"We'll see, won't we?"

"If we all live that long." He muttered.

Kazemaru fumed at being ignored, tugging on his mother's hand. The three year old glared up at him. "What mah-wee? I wanna know!"

"Huh? Oh...married? Don't worry about that, kid. You're not getting married for a long time. Just enjoy being a kid, okay?"

"M'kay!" He beamed.

"You're so freakin' cute, and you know I hate that word." Inuyasha smiled, picking him up as best he could. His bump got in the way and was apparently fascinating to his son because he leaned down to rub it curiously.

"Why is the baby in there?" His blinked at the hanyou curiously.

"She's not ready to come out. Your little sister needs time to grow before she can arrive." He explained for the thousandth time.

"But why?"

"Oh, boy..."

"Here, I will take him." Sesshomaru offered, holding him instead.

The boy reached out for Inuyasha, shaking his head. The hanyou waved as they left, noticing his son appeared to be struggling to free himself.

"Help! Help!" He wailed, giving up as he laid his head on the unarmored shoulder.

"Do not act so ridiculous, you'll see your mother later on." Sesshomaru chastised sternly, ignoring the boy's tears before adding coldly, "And you will stop crying."

Kazemaru huffed, missing his papa already. He complied though, sniffling as he wiped at his eyes.

o

The toddler was elated when he was finally able to see his papa again. It had taken longer than he'd hoped, because apparently his sister had decided to arrive not long after his father took him to his room to play. The labor had happened more quickly this time, his water breaking without much warning. The girl arrived in but a few mere hours - the birth had been more intense yet quick.

Kazemaru gasped as he saw the tiny baby in his papa's arms. Sesshomaru set him next to the half demon with a warning stare that told him clearly to behave himself.

"Sister?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, here she is. Wanna hold her?" He offered.

"No, she too small."

"It's okay." Inuyasha placed the squirming baby in her brother's arms, watching as the toddler held her a bit awkwardly. "See that? You got it."

"Puppy." He smiled, noticing her ears. "Like you, papa."

"Yes." He smiled warmly.

Sesshomaru brushed the hanyou's bangs back, kissing his forehead. "You've done well. Are you alright now?"

"Thanks, and yes."

"Her name?"

"I named him, you should name our daughter."

Sesshomaru took her from his son, observing her as he considered a suitable name for his princess. There were too many choices and it seemed impossible to give his daughter a name worthy of her linage.

He settled for something simple yet feminine instead. "Izumi."

"Zumi-chan!" Kazemaru exclaimed, peering into the bundle at her peaceful face. She looked more like Sesshomaru. She had a crescent moon too, but no demonic stripes. Puppy ears flickered atop her head at the voices talking.

"Quiet. Too much noise will upset her." Sesshomaru murmured.

"Sowry."

"It's fine, come here." Inuyasha beckoned him closer, wrapping him into a hug. He winced, still sore from the birth but continued to hold his son against his chest as his eyes slowly shut from fatigue.

The demon lord watched over his family as they rested, feeling content with this different life.

It was a good different.

After all, life did not usually simply get better by chance, unless quite lucky.

It was change. Choices, intuition, and instincts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue Time Mothableepers.**

 **This takes place in the modern era because where else would it take place? Gosh! *Napoleon Dynamite voice*  
**

* * *

Kazemaru groaned, rolling over to hit the offensive noise next to him. It finally stopped beeping and he sighed happily as he laid back down on his comfy pillow to sleep. With a loud bang, his door flew open. Turning his head, he groaned again as he saw Inuyasha standing there with folded arms.

"Up. Come on." He demanded. "It's your first day of high school. You'll be late."

"So?" The boy moaned, sitting up somewhat. "Do demons even actually need school? We live, like, a long time. It's not like we'll ever fit in with these humans."

Inuyasha frowned not only at his moody tone, but at the truth in those words. "That might be true, but you may as well finish school and attempt to blend in. We ain't got a choice. Now move your ass and go eat breakfast."

"I don't eat breakfast anymore." He said dismissively. "I'm not hungry anyway."

Rolling his eyes, the hanyou sighed. "Just get ready and meet your sister downstairs."

He always thought girls would be harder. Everyone always complained about females, how hormonal and difficult they could be. In their case though, he found himself enjoying his daughter's company more.

His son's temper was highly annoying and he saw too much of himself in the boy.

Izumi was a sweet girl. Smart, shy, and quiet. She was a lot like her father, except a hell of a lot nicer.

"Dad? Is he ready yet?" She asked curiously.

In human years, she was only a little younger than Kazemaru. The middle school was farther, so he looked back up the stairs and shrugged.

"Forget it, I'll take you. He's not ready."

"Yes, I am!" He shouted, running down the stairs hastily. His school uniform was crooked, papers spilling from his bag, but he was dressed at least. Tugging on his high ponytail, he ran a hand through it to smooth it out.

Inuyasha smirked, before walking into his mate's home office. Sesshomaru spun to face him lazily, a blank look on his face.

"Yes?"

"We're outta here. Enjoy your free time now that summer's over." Inuyasha's smirk widened as he left.

Sesshomaru nodded, turning to his work. He worked from home, preferring it to having to leave the house and socialize with others. Humans, at that. He worked as a translator and author, using his intelligence and way with words to make quite a good amount of money. In fact, Inuyasha didn't have to work on the salary he made but the hanyou was determined to bring something to the table too. It seemed being a stay-at-home dad wasn't for him.

The hanyou worked as a firefighter part-time, which was an easy job for him. Demonic strength, speed, and his fire rat robe worked perfectly with that particular job. He was known around the city as a local hero for his amazing feats during huge and dangerous fires around the larger towns.

o

Kazemaru and Izumi walked side by side quickly. The boy's tired, foul mood was lifted when he saw one of his close friends.

"Shiori!" He called, running up to her and leaving his sister behind.

Izumi huffed, running up to them.

"Don't leave me behind. I'll tell dad you abandoned me, your poor little sister." She pointed a finger at him.

Rolling his eyes, Kazemaru scoffed. "And dad thinks I'm the bad child? If only he knew how bratty you really are! Geez, he acts like you're so perfect."

"Jealous?"

"Shut up." He growled.

Shiori laughed nervously, patting him on the shoulder. "Come on guys, cool it. It's already bad enough that school's starting again."

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"Sorry, Shiori." The other girl said, blushing. "Maybe my brother's got a point. I'm older now, I'm in seventh grade. I should be more, I dunno, mature and stuff like that."

"Exactly." The bat hanyou nodded, before nudging the boy next to her.

He scowled, shrugging. "Yeah, sis. Grow up."

"Hey!" Izumi frowned, before letting it slide. "I guess you're right. Jerk."

Kazemaru stopped in front of the high school as did Shiori. Turning to her, he shoved his hands into his pockets casually. "You gonna be okay to walk by yourself, Izumi?"

She straightened up, nodding. "Sure. I only needed directions on the first day. I'll be going with dad from now on."

He smirked. "Ah, what? You don't like me that much, huh?"

She glanced at the older kids were who staring at them. "No, I just don't want be the annoying younger sibling that tags along all the time. I know you're embarrassed by me."

"That's not true." He sighed, hugging her. "Look, you're annoying but that's your job as the younger one. Now go, you'll be late. Wouldn't want to ruin your perfect attendance record."

"Fine, see ya!" She waved, running down the sidewalk using her demonic speed, not caring if people stopped and pointed. If anything, she liked having an ability they didn't. And it helped her place first on the track team every single time. In a matter of years, she figured she would become a top track runner at this rate.

"Let's go, Kazemaru. My schedule is confusing and I need to find my classes first." Shiori pulled him along, her lavender hair trailing behind her.

o

He tried to ignore the whispers in class, but couldn't. He knew he stood out. He, Shiori, and Izumi did. As one of the few demons that survived into the modern world, it wasn't surprising at all.

"Look at his hair. Is it real?" One of the girls whispered, giving him an odd look.

"What about her hair? It's purple and so are her eyes." Another commented. "She's so pretty though, I'm kinda jealous."

"Don't be, she might be pretty but she's a total weirdo. Same with him. And her fake tan isn't fooling anybody."

Even worse, were the perverted comments. With his excellent hearing, eavesdropping wasn't a choice. It was inevitable.

"I think he's hot." Another girl said, giggling. "Strange coloring, but he's cute."

The guys were more brutal and he tried to block them out. Their comments were about how girly he looked and how he must be gay as result, which was freakin' stupid. Appearances alone did not reveal orientation but he didn't feel like educating them. If they liked to be ignorant, then he'd let them live in their ignorant bliss. He ignored them as much as possible.

Until one slammed their hand on his desk. Looking up, he scowled as he saw one of the more popular guys sneer at him. Admittedly, he was handsome. But very cocky and dumb. He wondered if all good-looking humans were this arrogant.

"Kazemaru." He scoffed, knocking his books off his desk on purpose. "Still looking girly as ever. Never think about chopping that hair off?"

"No, but I could beat you so that you're unrecognizable or you could sit the hell down." He threatened, glowering at him.

"Boys, is there a problem?" Their homeroom teacher looked at them suspiciously, closing the door behind him as the bell rang, signaling class had started.

"No." They both muttered.

Shiori watched nervously, sending him a sympathetic frown.

o

After school, he picked his sister up. She smiled at him, running up to him with her wallet. He knew what she wanted already.

"Burgers and fries?" He guessed.

"Ice cream."

"Okay, it's on me."

They didn't get far before they were confronted by that same bully he saw this morning. He had friends this time around.

"Kazemaru?" Izumi looked worried.

"Damn it, those idiots." He walked up to them, glaring at each boy pointedly. "What do you want?"

"We're gonna teach you a lesson."

"Yeah, right." Kazemaru retorted.

Before they could move an inch, poison whips sliced the sidewalk in front of them. They paused, gazing in horror at the girl who moved forward.

"Don't even think about it." She warned, poison dripping from her claws.

Kazemaru wished he had that power, but he hadn't inherited it. Instead, he smirked a little.

"You gonna let a girl defend you?" Yosuke, the main idiot, asked incredulously.

Nodding, he shrugged. "I don't care. She's a hell of a lot stronger than you morons."

"What was that? You're saying a chick could beat us up? No way!" Yosuke looked at her disbelievingly.

"Try me." She said, her voice wavering a little from uncertainty.

Kazemaru wanted to get this over with, so he charged quickly, punching the four other guys Yosuke had brought along. They were unconscious now, sprawled onto the hot pavement limply.

The demon cracked his knuckles, staring at the stunned boy. "You still wanna fight?"

"I'm not leaving. You don't scare me." Yosuke ran towards him, preparing to bash his face in.

Kazemaru underestimated his demonic strength, too used to living around humans, and accidentally punched him far harder than intended. The crack was sickening and the boy fell to the ground stiffly.

Izumi gasped, covering her mouth.

The young man gulped, kneeling next to the unmoving body. Placing a hand on his pulse, his eyes widened when he felt nothing. No heartbeat, no breathing.

He was dead, just like that.

"Crap...crap, crap!" Kazemaru fumbled for his cell, dialing quickly.

"You killed him." Izumi said faintly, dropping to the ground as she stared at the body with wide eyes.

"I didn't mean to!" He snapped.

Flinching, she nodded. "I know, I'm just...shocked..."

When his father replied finally, he hastily explained the situation.

"What?" The tone was eerily calm, a sign he was in serious trouble now.

"He's dead, please just hurry before other people see. They'll call an ambulance, I'll be arrested...there's _witnesses_!" Kazemaru explained frantically.

"Very well."

o

Sesshomaru was there within minutes. He stood over the body, drawing Tenseiga. People were beginning to walk towards them, staring with horrified eyes at the scene. Some appeared to be dialing, probably the police or ambulance.

"Hurry." Kazemaru begged.

"Son, after this, I suppose we will need to have a talk about your strength. You and Izumi both."

"Yes, I'm sorry, just please-!"

Sesshomaru swung his sword back, causing the crowd to gasp but he readily ignored it, swiping it over the boy. He could see the minions at work, chaining his soul up to take it to the netherworld where he'd either be sent to hell or reincarnated once more perhaps.

The boy was still, before coughing violently as air filled his lungs again. His heart started, causing him to gasp and sit up as his senses came rushing back to him.

"What? What the hell happened?" Yosuke breathed.

"My father brought you back. I'm so sorry about this." Kazemaru explained.

"What?"

"You died, kid. That man brought you back. It's a miracle." A passerby in the crowd told him, grinning.

The rest of the crowd whispered excitedly, in awe of this mysterious man who could apparently raise people back from the dead.

Yosuke stared at Kazemaru in awe too, but it was a terrified amazement. With one simple punch, he could cause him to bleed internally that easily? The hit packed that much force? If it were true, it was blunt force trauma not by car or bus, but by one fist.

"What are you?" He whispered.

Kazemaru's eyes widened. "I'm a human, like you. Just weirdly colored and...foreign." He lied smoothly.

"...uh, huh. Sure." He stood up shakily, looking over at the ambulance that pulled up.

"We'll take it from here." The emergency med tech told them, carrying a first aid kit at his side.

They watched as the five boys were taken to the hospital to get checked out. Just when they thought there would be peace, there were police and journalists waiting to get pieces of information from them.

This was going to be a long day.

o

Inuyasha clocked out, taking out last look at the fire department. He had been there the entire day and would be back again tomorrow even longer. His shifts were typically twenty four hours with short breaks.

As he walked down the street, he backed up and turned to look at the television in the store window. People were crowding it, watching interestedly.

"Oh, man...Sesshomaru?" He narrowed his eyes curiously. "And our kids...what the hell is going on?"

o

Nearly a week later, after the stressful police questioning had been resolved, the two stared at Kazemaru for a long time, trying to think of something to say.

"You are lucky you got off without anything on your record. You should be going to prison. I was going to have to call a lawyer. The boy, Yosuke, did not tell the police that it was you who killed him." Sesshomaru told him quietly. "I think you have truly frightened him."

Inuyasha frowned deeply. "Hey, take it easy on him. This ain't his fault."

"Do explain. Enlighten me, Inuyasha."

The hanyou felt a fierce protectiveness for his child that he hadn't felt since he was a baby. Inuyasha moved around the table to stand closer to Kazemaru, glaring at the former demon lord.

"Do you not realize how horrible you're being? It was an accident. He didn't mean to kill him." The hanyou looked at his son worriedly, "That's true, isn't it?"

"Yes!" He all but shrieked, horrified and ready for this day to be over. "I didn't want to, I just wanted him to leave me alone. I didn't know that I could-! That I was this powerful."

Inuyasha nodded. "Exactly my point. Sesshomaru, it's about time we stopped sugarcoating things. We tried to the whole assimilating into human culture. It worked well enough before, but they're older. They need to know how strong they are before they accidentally hurt someone else."

"Thank you, dad..." Kazemaru murmured, oddly touched that for once someone was coming to his defense.

Usually they teamed up against him.

"I suppose you have a point." Sesshomaru murmured. "At least we hadn't given him those swords."

"Swords?" The teen perked up interestedly. "You guys got swords?"

"Don't even think about it." Inuyasha shook his head, giving him a funny look.

"I'm only asking. So, what kind of swords are they? Demon swords?" He asked curiously.

The two glanced at each other, before Sesshomaru nodded. Sitting down, he clasped his hands together.

"Had demons prevailed, you would have inherited two swords. Your sister, one. You would have been a powerful daiyoukai and Izumi would have been a powerful demon herself, a princess to the Western lands."

"I don't understand."

"Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga would've been yours." Sesshomaru continued, ignoring his confusion. "And Izumi would have inherited Bakusaiga."

"You would've been able to do a lot of damage, probably more than us. You would've surpassed us, as much as I hate to admit it." Inuyasha grumbled. "Too bad you grew up when things began changing."

"Or not. It's not so bad." Kazemaru shrugged. "Fighting other demons and ruling over stuff sounds harder than dumb school anyhow."

"Maybe the kid's got a point." Inuyasha patted his son's back.

"Perhaps. Either way it goes, you still have power without the swords. You both do."

"Just take it easier. If humans wanna fight you, be the bigger person. Hold back if things get rough. And remember..." Inuyasha leaned in closer so that the older man could barely hear his words, "Unlike your father, I'll always be there for you, no matter how stupid you are and no matter what you get yourself into. I love you, Kazemaru. I love you and your sister so much. You understand?"

He turned to his dad with a wide smile. "I love you too. But to be fair, he kinda was there for me today."

"Yeah, but who was cool about it?"

"Good point." He whispered. "You're the best, dad."

"I know. Now go to your room and do your homework."

"Great. Can I at least eat dinner first?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes, then you go to your room. Listen to your mother."

"Don't call me his mother." The hanyou hissed, "For kami's sake, these kids are already confused enough by our relationship."

"Your dad."

"So, what is for dinner anyway?"

Izumi walked into the room, clasping her hands. "Can it be ramen?"

"I guess. I'm starting to actually get sick of it." Inuyasha sighed.

"Let's go to the ramen stand. It's way better than the cup kind." Kazemaru insisted.

"You kids go ahead. Your father and I will make something here." The hanyou handed them enough money to cover two bowls. "Now scram."

"Thanks!"

Sesshomaru watched them go, looking over at the half demon with interest. "You love ramen still. What is there here to make?"

"I dunno, we could order a pizza, but food's not what I want right now for once." Inuyasha smirked, straddling him abruptly.

"You..." A smirk appeared on the stoic man's face, pulling his younger mate closer to him.

"The kids are gone, let's make it quick."

After what had occurred recently, he just wasn't in the mood suddenly. Pushing the hanyou off, Sesshomaru stood up and buttoned his shirt back up.

"Not tonight. I'm still furious."

The half demon massaged his shoulders a little. "Let it out then. A little time together might help you to cool off."

"No." Shaking his head, he sighed. "Now that they know the truth, worse things will happen."

"You don't know that, Sesshomaru. You have to trust them." The hanyou frowned, pulling away from him slowly. "Besides, people make mistakes."

"I know this."

"So, come on, loosen up a little. Let's just..." He unbuttoned his shirt again, kissing at his neck.

Two words made him pause.

"Thank you."

Curiously, he looked up at him. "Thanks for what?"

He could clearly see something to akin to love in that gaze, even adoration. It made him grin as he realized he was silently telling him he loved him. He returned that gaze, placing his hands onto his chest.

"No need to say thanks. I'm just glad that things have changed." The hanyou meant their troubled past and the older man understood that judging by his slight frown.

They began touching, exploring each other as they hadn't in years. It felt new again.

"Things haven't changed..." The half demon looked up incredulously, "We've changed."

Inuyasha nodded, holding onto him as he returned the ardent kiss. Breaking for oxygen, the hanyou looked at the door nervously.

"Seriously, we gotta hurry this up before the kids get home."

"How much time do we have?"

"Thirty, forty minutes max."

"Go."

"Got it."

The door to their bedroom was shut moments later.

o

When the teens opened the door, they could smell the scent of sex lingering in the house. Izumi set her purse down, smiling a little.

"Not much has changed, huh?" She giggled.

"Nope. You'd think the older they get the less they'd wanna, well, you know..." He said.

"That stuff you told me at dinner, it's true? Like no joke?" She changed the subject quickly, not really wanting to imagine her parents doing anything sexual. Even if it was immature, even if it was the reason that they were both here.

He nodded. "Grandma died awhile ago, so I guess she couldn't tell us. They tried to keep us from knowing the extent of our powers to help us fit in better with modern times I guess. Can't blame 'em."

"I don't either, it makes sense." She agreed. "But I kinda wanna try the swords out."

"Same, but we can't. Dangerous, remember?"

"I know, you're right."

"Look, as long as we have each other-!"

"Don't try to end this night on a corny note. You and I both know we love each other, like siblings not like our dads, but let's be honest. As soon as you graduate high school and go to university you'll forget all about me." She huffed, sitting down on the couch and turned the television on.

He sat down next to her, giving her a hug. "You know what the sad part is?"

"What?" She looked at him expectantly.

"You're probably right."

"Hey!"

"Be quiet, I'm trying to watch this."

"I was watching it first!"

"Then chill out and we can watch it together."

"Jerk."

"Crybaby."

The girl could tell something was bothering him though and she leaned forward to peer into his face. Glaring at his sister, he shoved her back.

"A little personal space, please?" He reminded her, turning up the volume.

"It's not your fault, Kazemaru." Izumi said suddenly, making his breath catch as he glanced at her again. "I know you're still...feeling terribly about hurting that boy, but you couldn't help that. It was an accident and we have demonic strength to top it off."

"I should've known, I've always known we were different. That I was tougher than the other kids but I didn't think I could...it just makes me wonder what more we're capable of. You know?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Why do you think I wanted to try the swords out?"

He smiled a little. "We know we can't. We just have to try a little more to blend in and not cause commotion."

"I think you're talking about you, because I've been doing very well thank you." She said haughtily, lifting her nose as she focused her attention back on the T.V. show.

"Whatever." He grumbled. "I'll try harder too. I'm not making that mistake again."

"Unless you become a spy agent or a hit man. Then you kill all the humans you wanted and it would be your job to do so." Izumi said, grinning widely.

"True, but you've been watching way too many crime shows. Also, not okay to joke at my expense. Feeling guilty enough here."

"They're so cool though." She insisted, before smiling apologetically. "And sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Look, it's fine. Are we gonna watch this or talk through it?"

"Okay, fine. I'm watching."

The doorbell rang but Inuyasha got to it before they could. After paying the delivery man, he smiled at the sight of his kids hanging out together. So far, they'd had the childhood he wished for them. They were loved, cared for, but most important they loved each other despite their arguments.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are we eating upstairs?"

"Sure, if you want." Inuyasha turned to the two teenagers with a stern look. "Don't stay up too late and you two had better finish your damn homework."

"Fine!" They replied simultaneously, never ungluing their eyes from the screen.

He scoffed, smirking a little. "Kids these days, huh? Never thought I'd be old enough to say that."

"We're not so old." Sesshomaru reminded him. It was true, they aged quite slowly. Even though he was a half demon, Inuyasha aged much like his brother. In human years they were equivalent of someone who was in their mid to late thirties.

The hanyou kissed him, gazing at him with a rare gentleness. "I don't say this often enough cause it's corny to me, but I really love you."

The older man tried not to smile, and it ended up looking a bit odd as he fought back a sincere grin. Instead, he composed himself quickly as he straightened up, returning the light kiss.


End file.
